Contradictions
by crimsonMoonlight20
Summary: Sakuno's better at tennis, she's starting to forget her feelings for Ryoma. She's closer to Fuji now. What will happen when Ryoma comes back and starts to feel jealous? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. bit OOC and please R&R! RyoSaku
1. He Returns?

Contradictions **  
**  
**Chapter 1 -- ****He returns?!  
**  
**Summary:  
**Sakuno's better at tennis, she's starting to forget her feelings for Ryoma. She's closer to Fuji now. And her so-called bestfriend is getting envious of her. What will happen when Ryoma comes back and starts to feel jealous? What if he finally realized his feelings for the auburn haired-girl? Will Sakuno remember her feelings for him?

* * *

(a/n: It has been 4 years since Ryoma left for the U.S. Open and it's a bit OOC. Also a bit of FujiSaku)

Oh yeah, and I **DO NOT** ON PRINCE OF TENNIS :)

I also want thank **fujixsaku0709** for helping me with the title and some parts in the story! Thank you very much!! :)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun is shining brightly up in the sky, birds were flying and singing, children's laughter could be heard, people talking and-

_pok_

_pok_

_pok_

sounds of tennis balls hitting the wall could be heard too. A certain girl with long auburn hair in a ponytail was practicing by herself on a wall behind her house.

_pok_

"Sakuno!! Stop practicing and come eat your breakfast!" a voice from inside the house called.

"Hai!" she replied obediently. She caught the tennis ball she was playing with with her hand and gathered up the tennis balls. When she finished gathering them up, she sighed and looked up the sky, "I can't believe today is the last day of summer break..." after that she went inside the house.

"Oh, Sakuno! Hurry and eat your breakfast, I know that you're going to meet Tomoka and Ann," an old lady with the same hair color as the girl said with a smile.

Sakuno smiled, "Hai, baa-chan!" She ate her simple breakfast happily. After she finished eating she thanked her grandmother and then she went up to her room to get ready.

After about 15 minutes, Sakuno came down from her room. She put her hair in her usual pigtails, she was wearing light-blue skirt that was just above her knees, a white shirt with a butterfly design on it, a pink sweater, and white sandals.

She bid her grandmother goodbye and walked to where she was going to meet her friends. They were going to meet in the burger joint, the walk would take 5 minutes to walk from her house.

When she was only 2 minutes away from the burger joint, she met up Fuji and they smiled at eachother like it always happens.

"Hello, Syuusuke-senpai! Good morning!" Sakuno greeted with her very cheerful and bright smile.

Fuji smiled gently at her, "Hello, Saku-chan. You look cute in that outfit."

Sakuno blushed slightly, "T-thank you... Syuusuke-senpai..."

Fuji told her to call him by his real name since they became alot closer than when they were in Junior High, he was Sakuno's new Tennis Coach since _he_ left. Fuji also started calling her "Saku-chan" or "Sakuno-chan" when he became her coach.

She looked at him curiously and asked, "Where are you going senpai?"

"I'm going to the burger joint to meet up with Eiji and Momo, what about you?" he said as the two continued walking in silence, but they kinda enjoyed it. Sometimes one of them would speak but it didn't feel like they ruined the silence. They liked eachother's company.

After 2 more minutes of walking together, they had finally arrived and found the people whom they were supposed to meet already there.

While Sakuno and Fuji were talking, Tomoka smirked, in a bad way, for a second when she saw the two of them. She changed her expression quickly not hoping that anyone saw, but someone did. Ann did, she became one of their bestfriends specially when she became Momo's girlfriend.

Ann looked at Tomoka with a quite surpirsed face, _"Eh? W-was that T-Tomoka-chan?! She never makes that kind of face... especially to Saku-chan!"_ She looked worriedly at Sakuno and she shrugged the odd feeling away, _"I-it's probably just me... I hope..."_

"Sakuno!!" Tomoka yelled as she gave Sakuno a big, warm hug, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she exclaimed.

Sakuno smiled brightly at her bestfriend, "Tomo-chan!" she hugged Tomoka back, "I missed you! I was so bored when I couldn't talk to you!"

"Ahem!" a voice interrupted the two of them, "What about me?"

Sakuno's eyes widened and she exlcaimed happily, "Ann-chan!! I missed you too!" she went to hug Ann after Tomoka let her go from her tight hug.

Ann let out a small giggle, "Hehe, I missed you too, Saku-chan!" she said as she hugged Sakuno back.

"Ooh! It's Ryuuzaki-chan and Fuji-senpai!" Momo said as he walked towards the rest.

The auburn-haired girl smiled and bowed, "Good morning, Momo-senpai! Are you taking good care of Ann-chan?" she smiled teasingly. Ann blushed, Fuji chuckled and Sakuno and Tomoka giggled at the couple's reaction.

Momo blushed furiously, "A-ah, uhm.. I-I am!"

Suddenly a red-haired boy bounced and laughed, "Hahaha! Are you sure, Momo-chan? Nya"

"E-Eiji-senpai!" Momo looked at him with a suprised face, "D-don't just pop out of nowhere! You'll give people heart attacks!"

Eiji smiled childishly, "Hehe I like doing that though Good morning everyone!" he greeted them like an adorable, cute, loving, and friendly child.

The others laughed, "Good morning!" they greeted back.

"Sakuno-chan, where are you and the other girls going?" Fuji asked with his "smile". The other's shivered and tried to smile back.

"W-we don't know yet... That's why we decided to come here... W-why?" Sakuno replied, she was curious why Fuji would ask her that with _that_ smile.

His smile didn't fade away, "Then would you like to come with us?"

Shivers ran down the others' spines, "U-umm..." Sakuno looked at her friends and they nodded, hoping they made the right choice.

Fuji's smile widened. Eiji looked at him with a scared expression, "F-Fujiko-chan...?"

His smile disappeared. The others gulped. He smiled "gently" this time, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore, Ki-ku-ma-ru-chan?"

Eiji nodded furiously, "H-h-h-h-h-h-ha-h-h-ha-hai!" he stuttered a reply. Fuji's "gentle" smile disappeared and was replaced by his usual ones, everyone sighed in relief.

_"H-he's so... so... s-scary/c-creepy..."_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Yesterday, U.S.**

_RIINGG_

_RRIIIINNNGGG_

_RRRIIIINNGGGGG_

"Mmmm... Urusaaiii..."

_RIIINNNNNGGGG_

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG_

_BAM_

"Ugh... so noisy..." a boy with messy green locks moaned as he pushed his hair back with his hands after he sat up on his bed.

_meow meow_

"Hm? Karupin..." he said as he picked up his precious cat and started to pet it gently.

_knock knock knock_

"Ryoma-san?" a voice from behind called out.

"Hn?" the boy replied lazily and he put his cat down on the floor and stood up to open the door.

He opened the door and saw his cousin with a smile on her face, he grunted, "What?"

"Hehe! Aren't you excited??" she asked happily.

He looked at her with a confused face. She sweatdropped but still had her happy smile on, "Y-you forgot didn't you...? We're coming back today!" she exclaimed as she patted his head.

"Don't pat my head like I'm a pet, Nonoko-neesan. And yes, apparently I did forget," he said with an expresionless face.

Nonoko grinned at him and said, "Ah, right! Obaa-san told me to tell you to change, eat breakfast and she figured that you'd forget so she also told me to tell you to pack right after breakfast since we're leaving at 2:00 and it's 9:00 right now! See ya!"

Ryoma frowned and muttered, "Aaahh... good thing the pervert already went yesterday..." he went back into his room to change and to the bathroom and finally went down for breakfast.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_siiigh_

Sakuno gave a big sigh as she finally arrived home, "Tadaima..." she mumbled as she took off her shoes, "I'm so tired... Today was such a long day..." she headed up to her room, she normally would've come to the kitchen or the living room to greet her grandmother but she knew her grandmother wasn't home yet, she said she was going to greet an old student and friend of hers.

She flopped down her bed and heaved another sigh. She sat up and remembered something, she searched for something in her pocket and took out pictures. Sakuno grinned when she looked at them. There were pictures of her, Fuji, Ann, Momo, Tomoka, and Eiji together. Sakuno was in the middle and on her left was Tomoka who was hugging her with her grin, and Ann on her right who was also hugging her with her sweet smile, and behind them were Eiji who had a very wide grin on his face, who was behind Sakuno, Fuji who was behind Tomoka with his usual smile, and Momo who was behind his girlfriend, Ann, and had a wide smile and had his left arm around Eiji.

There were also other pictures that were funny, there was a picture of Eiji who kicked the others out and hugged Sakuno tightly with his childish smile. A picture with Momo and Ann only, they were blushing madly, but if you look closely to the end of the picture, you could see Fuji with his "smile". Sakuno had a picture with Fuji and she had more than ten shades of red on her face, the picture was Fuji releasing Sakuno's hair from her pigtails and his face was very close to hers, Sakuno blushed when she looked at the piture. She also had a picture with only Ann and Tomoka, they all had big, happy smiles on their faces. But there were alot more other pictures.

Sakuno sighed happily as she took out her wallet and put some pictures in it. She stood up and changed into her comfortable clothing. She wore a grey tennis shirt, and a matching tennis skirt that are up to her mid-thigh, she put her hair in a ponytail and smiled. Sakuno went down the stairs, she put on her apron and started preparing dinner. She would eat later when her grandmother comes back.

She ran back to her room after she finished cooking their dinner and took her tennis rackets. Sakuno ran back down to her backyard with her tennis rackets and sighed again. She walked towards a bucket of tennis balls and took one. Sakuno got ready to serve the ball to the wall and-

_pok_

Her serves improved, it became faster and more accurate.

_pok_

She hit the wall on the same place where her serve hit the wall.

_pok_

Every time she returned the ball it kept hitting the same place.

_pok_

Sakuno smiled.

_pok_

It was becoming quiter every time she hits the ball.

_pok_

All she could hear was the wind and the trees swaying.

_pok_

She really liked playing tennis, it relaxes her.

_pok_

Sakuno was enjoying the silence until-

"Hey! Did you see _Ryoma_-sama's game on Friday??" a random girl's voice was heard while she was walking with her friends.

Sakuno froze at the name, but she continued hitting the ball.

_pok_

This time it hit a different spot on the wall.

_pok_

She frowned, _"Way to ruin my quiet/relaxing time..."_

"Yeah! It was so awesome! _Ryoma_-sama is soo cool!" another girl shrieked.

_pok_

They were talking really loudly, it was beginning to tick her off. Especially since they were talking about _that guy_.

_pok_

Sakuno's frown became a scowl when she heard something made her mad. She caught the ball skillfully with her left hand.

"Hey! Did you know he lived here for about a year before he left for the U.S. Open??" Girl 1 shrieked in delight again.

"Hmph! Yes! Ofcourse I knew! But you know what!" Girl 2 replied with arrogance in her voice.

"What?" Girl 1 and 3 asked curiously.

"There was this girl who had long pigtails that always followed him around when I saw him around here before!" Girl 2 said.

"gasp Oh I remember her! I saw her once with Ryoma-sama before! She kept on talking to him and he wasn't even replying!" Girl 3 added.

"I saw them together again and they started talking and the girl ran away crying!" Girl 2 continued.

"Haha! _Our_ Ryoma-sama probably told her to stay away from him!" Girl 1 commented with her annoying laugh. The other two laughed too.

"Hahaha! That's probably it! I mean, why would _our_ Ryoma-sama even take that girl on a date?? Or even talk to her, seriously!" Girl 2 said with arrogance in her voice too. Then all three of them laughed again.

"So true! And the girl wasn't even beautiful either! I mean, the dorkiest person in our class is prettier than her!" Girl 3 laughed.

_pok_

The three annoying girls heard a tennis ball hitting a wall. They all paused and continued to listen to where the sound was coming from.

_pok_

The sound was getting louder and louder.

_pok_

_pok_

_crack_

The wall was beginning to crack. The girls looked at the wall curiously.

_POK_

_cra-ack_

It started to crack more and more.

_POK_

crack

The three girls continued to stare at the wall. _"Wow... that person must be a strong tennis player... he/she kept on hitting the same spot on the wall... and it's really strong too! ...But he/she can't be as good as __**my**__ Ryoma-sama!"_

_POK_

_CRA-ACK_

The poor wall almost has a hole on it.

_pok_

_CRA-AAACK_

The last hit was lighter than any hits before, but this time the wall really has a hole on it. The hole was as big as a basketball.

_pok_

The ball went through the wall and hit Girl 2 straight on the face, she fell backwards as the ball bounced back through the wall again.

_pok_

The ball went through the wall again and hit Girl 1 on the face too. The ball bounced back and again-

_pok_

Another hit and the ball hit Girl 3's face too. The ball bounced back through the wall and it sounded like someone caught the ball.

Now, all three girls were on the ground rubbing their sore noses, still staring unbelievably on the hole on the wall waiting for the person who has been hitting the ball to peek. And the person finally did.

The three gasped as they saw a girl's innocent, angelic face. The girl gasped with a fake surprised face as she climbed the wall and jumped off to go see the people she had just hit. The petite girl landed perfectly on her two feet on the ground with a smile on her face. She still carried her tennis racket and the tennis ball with her.

"Hello," the girl greeted them with her sweet smile.

The girls' surprised face broke to a scowl, "Why you! How could you smile sweetly like that when you knew that you hit us with your ball!" Girl 3 yelled.

The auburn haired-girl's expression disappeared and was replaced by an expressionless face and she said in a gentle but rude voice, "Why would I?"

Girl 1 glared at her, "Because you just hit us on the face with your stupid tennis ball! Who are you anyway!"

"Ohh... and by the way, my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno," she smirked, "and your faces would have gotten hit if you moved your ugly faces. Idiots."

Their faces were priceless when they heard the angelic-faced girl said that to them. They all blushed, "W-why you!!" Girl 1 exclaimed. Girl 1 and 3 looked at Girl 2 curiously and they whispered angrily, "Why aren't you saying anything??"

"C-cuz..." Girl 2 mumbled while looking down.

"Ah! Nevermind!"Girl 1 said to her friend, "You! Ryuu-something! Why won't you just apologize?!" Girl 1 shouted angrily.

Sakuno glared at her and said, "It's R-y-u-u-z-a-k-i, RYUUZAKI. And NO I won't since you insulted me."

"Insulted you? We have never even saw you be-.." Girl 3 remembered, "...-fore... E-ehh...? Y-you're that pigtailed girl?!" she exclaimed.

"Ehh?!" Girl 1 looked at Girl 2 with a face had a look that says, "Is she??"

Girl 2 nodded while blushing, "Y-yeah... that's her..."

Sakuno smirked, "Yes... it's me. And I'm not going to apologize until you all do."

They looked at her embarassed, they called her an ugly girl but she was the complete opposite, "F-fine... W-we're sor-" they were cut off by a voice.

"Ryuuzaki?" a familiar voice interrupted them from behind Sakuno.

Sakuno froze, she remembered that voice really well, it might have sounded a bit different but she will never forget it. She didn't tun around or anything, she just stood there in place. _He_ was actually the only one who calls her "Ryuuzaki", other people call her with a "-chan" or "-san".

The three girls' eyes widened and they all shrieked excitedly again. Sakuno and the person winced at the high-pitched shriek.

_"T-that's him alright..."_ Sakuno turned around with a small smile on her face, when she turned around, her eyes widened in surprise.

**-+Chapter End+-**

My first Prince of Tennis fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
Please review! :)

* * *


	2. See You!

Contradictions

**Chapter 2 -- See You!**

**Flashback:  
**_"Ryuuzaki?" a familiar voice interrupted them from behind Sakuno. He was actually the only one who calls her "Ryuuzaki", other people call her with a "-chan" or "-san"._

_Sakuno froze, she remembered that voice really well, it might have sounded a bit different but she will never forget it. She didn't tun around or anything, she just stood there in place._

_The three girls' eyes widened and they all shrieked excitedly again. Sakuno and the person winced at the high-pitched shriek._

* * *

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS :)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

She stood there, staring at him. _"H-he still looks the same... a bit... he became taller, still has his messy dark-green hair(he's not wearing his cap), same expressionless face, h-he... h-he also became well-built, ofcourse, for someone who has been playing tennis all his life, a-and... well... most people(girls) would say that he is... is..is.. h-hot..."_ she blushed slightly when she realized that she thought of that.

_**T-THUMP**_

Sakuno could feel her heart starting to beat faster, _"W-what is this...damn it!"_"KYAAAAAAAA!! It's _him_!! I can't believe it!!"

Sakuno and the person winced again. "Uhm, you're back... Ryoma-ku- I mean Ryoma-san," she said with a small smile.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "No 'welcome back' ? And I don't like how you call me 'Ryoma-san,' you sound like my annoying cousin..." _"Hn.. Ryuuzaki looks.. a bit different than from when I last saw her... which was.. I think uh.. 4 years ago...??"_ he thought, _"Anyway... she looks cute. Wait WHAT?! What the hell did I just thought of?! What the hell?! Damn hormones!!"_

Sakuno had a hint of pink on her face and she shrugged, "Okay... Welcome back Ryoma-kun!" she said with a smile. And for a second there she thought she saw the Great Ryoma, who never smiles smile at her. She shrugged it off. After that, no one said anything else.

"Uhh... R-Ryuuzaki-san..." a voice interrupted the silence.

She looked at the three girls, "Yes?" she asked sweetly with a smile.

The three girls blushed, "Umm... we have to go now! A-and we're sorry about what we said! And we hope you won't get in trouble because of your wall!" they bowed.

"The wall?" Sakuno asked cluelessly.

The girls sweatdropped, "T-the wall... that you... um... it has a hole on it..."

Sakuno looked at them with a confused face, "Hole, on the wa-" she paused when she saw the wall, "OMG!! What the hell! Obaa-chan is gonna freaking kill me!! The wall!! I-it... it... IT HAS A DAMN HOLE ON IT!!" she exclaimed as she walked over to the wall and looked through the hole, she could see her tennis balls on the ground scattered around.

Everyone looked at her, surprised. Specially Ryoma. The angelic-faced person, Sakuno Ryuuzaki could actually talk like that... more like say something like THAT. The girls sweatdropped again, _"I-I can't believe she actually forgot..."_

"O-oi, Ryuuzaki." Ryoma spoke.

She froze, "E-eto..." she bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry for my rude language right now, but my Obaa-chan is gonna be so damn furious!" she continued panicking about the hole on the wall.

"Oi. Ryuuzaki. I can't believe you could panic this much," Ryoma smirked as Sakuno froze again.

She gave him a short glare, "Hmph, well. Since you do know Obaa-chan, you should know what she could do! And imagine if she got worse than that-" she was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Sakuno-chan?" a male voice called.

Ryoma looked behind Sakuno, _"Why would a guy call her 'Sakuno-chan'?"_ He felt something wierd inside of him, he didn't like the feeling. It' as if he didn't want any one, person, mostly men or guys to call her "Sakuno-chan". _"W-what the hell is thios wierd feeling?!"_

Sakuno perked up and turned around to see the person who called her again, she gave a bright smile, "Syuusuke-senpai! W-what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to knock on your door, then I heard voices here and then I saw you with- Oh! Echizen! You're back!" he said after he smiled at Sakuno the walked over to Ryoma.

"Hn, Fuji-senpai." he said with his usual emotionless face.

Fuji gave a small chuckle, "I see, you're still the same Echizen. Welcome back."

"Thank you." was Ryoma's small reply. Fuji smiled.

"S-Syuusuke-senpai... Obaa-chan will scold me again..." Sakuno said as she tugged on Fuji's sleeve lightly. She had a crooked smile on.

Fuji looked at the wall, "Saa, I'll talk to Sumire-baachan. What made you break the wall again?"

Sakuno sweatdropped with the rest of the girls, "U-uhm... We're sorry!" the girls bowed again, "It was our fault we're sorry! Please tell her grandmother it was somebody else's fault that she broke the wall!" they said, "A-and... we have to go now... we're sorry again. Good bye!"

They walked past Sakuno and bowed again, then to Fuji and they bowed again. And then to Ryoma, they all blushed when he stared at them, "KYAAAAAAAH!! We're so happy to have seen you, Ryoma-sama!! We love y-"

"Shut up. You're all annoying and noisy." he said as he glared at them.

They gulped, "Kya! I can't believe Ryoma-sama talked to us! He even glared at us!" they shrieked once again before they ran off.

Sakuno sweatdropped and Fuji was watching the scene with an amused face.

"A-ano... let's go inside... Syuusuke-senpai, Ryoma-kun. And umm... can both of you wait in front of the door? I'll open it from the inside. It'll be rude for guests to enter by climbing a wall, okay?" She told them as she climbed up the wall easily with her racket and tennis ball, and landed on the other side gracefully before she walked inside to open the door.

The two people looked at the hole on the wall, Fuji had a mischievous face, while Ryoma smirked, "See you inside, senpai."

"See you, Echizen." Fuji replied.

**-+-+-+**

Sakuno opened the door and saw no one out there, "E-eh? Senpai? Ryoma-kun?" she said as she looked around outside the door. Before she could close the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and-

"Eeeeeek!!" she screamed as she shut her eyes close.

From behind her she heard someone chuckle, she turned around and saw Ryoma. Sakuno blushed the emotionless Ryoma chuckled at her, "Ryoma-kun! How could you do that?! And where's Syuusuke-senpai?"

She felt someone blow on her ears, Sakuno shuddered and once again she-

"Kyaaa!" she screamed as she jumped away which made her bump to Ryoma, "A-a-a-an-ano... G-g-g-go-gomen..." she muttered as she looked at Ryoma then to the other person behind her, "Syuusuke-senpai!!"

Fuji chuckled, "Haha, gomen, Sakuno-chan. But it was just the perfect timing. And I also had someone help me."

Sakuno looked at the two of them and blushed, "M-mou.. let's go inside..."

"Ah, no, it's alright. I just came over to give you something you left from earlier today," Fuji took out something from his pocket and gave it to Sakuno. It was a silver bracelet with golden heart, four-leaf clover, star, cross, and a teardrop charms. It was really cute.

Her eyes widened, "Senpai! This was from the store we visited! I really wanted this! Is this for me??" she asked as she looked at him with a happy face.

Fuji nodded, "Ofcourse, you really liked it didn't you? I saw you staring at it at the store, so I thought you might want it."

"Waah... really?? Thank you very much senpai!!" Sakuno gave him one of her best smiles.

He smiled back and he patted her head gently, "I'm glad you liked it. Well, I'm going now. It's nice to see you again Echizen. See you both tomorrow!" he said as he walked out the door and waved them goodbye.

Ryoma then told Sakuno that he didn't need to come inside either and he said that her Obaa-chan is going home really late so she didn't need to wait for her. He also said that Sumire was in his house talking to his family and that she didn't want to call the phone and made him go tell Sakuno for her since he hasn't seen her _for_ a long time and he might see someone else he used to know.

"Ohh... I'm sorry Obaa-chan made you do that Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno frowned.

"It's not a bother or anything... I was going to take a walk anyway... It's nice seeing you again. I'll go now. See you tomorrow. Ja'ne." he said as he walked out of the door too.

"B-bye." was all Sakuno could say.

The door shut and she leaned back on the door and slid down. She was blushing but she didn't know why.

And then-

_BAM_

"Ah." Ryoma said as he opened the door again. He saw Sakuno rubbing her head, her back facing the door.

"I-ittai... Ryoma-kun...?" she said as she turned her head around to face him.

His face remained emotionless, "Gomen... and I have one more thing to say," Sakuno looked at him and nodded, "Becareful. From your grandmother...and from me. Specially since there's a hole on your wall now, anyone can climb easily."

Sakuno nodded again. And before he could shut the door, she quickly grabbed Ryoma's wrist, she slightly blushed and let go, "A-ano... gomen. I just wanted to say... See you tomorrow, and... thank you." she smiled sweetly at him.

He blushed he quickly turned around, "H-hn. Jaa'."

Sakuno closed the door and blushed again, "Uwaaah... why am I blushing like this again??" she said to herself before she ran up to her room to change and then to eat her dinner.

**-+Chapter End+-**

I hope it's alright!  
And I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my fic!! Thank you!  
I'll also try to update as soon as I can! :)


	3. Reactions

Contradictions

**Chapter 3 -- Reactions**

**Flashback:**_  
Sakuno nodded again. And before he could shut the door, she quickly grabbed Ryoma's wrist, she slightly blushed and let go, "A-ano... gomen. I just wanted to say... See you tomorrow, and... thank you." she smiled sweetly at him.__He blushed he quickly turned around, "H-hn. Jaa'."_

_Sakuno closed the door and blushed again, "Uwaaah... why am I blushing like this again??" she said to herself before she ran up to her room to change and then to eat her dinner.  
_

* * *

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNNIS :)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Sakuno! Wake up! It's 7:15! You only have 30 minutes left!" yelled her grandmother from downstairs, _"It's unusual for Sakuno to wake up late. I wonder if something happened yesterday?"_ Sumire thought. She walked outside and her jaw dropped, "S-S-S-Sa-Sakuno! SAKUNOOOO!!" she yelled.

After seconds you could hear someone going down the stairs, "O-Obaa-chan?! Is everything okay?! Why did you yell so loud??" she asked then paused when she saw her grandmother shaking, "O-Obaa-chan? Are you alright? You're shaking!" she walked closer to Sumire and noticed that her grandmother was looking at something. She gulped when she remembered, "E-eto... gomenasai!" she bowed.

"S-Sakuno..." Sumire mumbled, her voice a bit shaky, "WHY THE HECK IS THERE A HOLE, THE SIZE OF A BASKETBALL, ON OUR WALL?! AGAIN!?" she yelled, she wasn't exactly angry, she was only A BIT angry, she just couldn't believe that there is another hole on their wall. That was the third time.

She gulped nervously, "A-ano... Gomenasai!" Sakuno bowed down apologetically, "A-and.. um... Syuusuke-senpai said that h-he will uhm... explain why... W-well... I'm gonna go change now!" she ran up to her room and closed to door before her grandmother could yell at her more. She sighed.

Sumire sighed and shook her head, "I can't believe Sakuno can break our wall now..." she sighed again and prepared Sakuno's breakfast.

After atleast 5-10 minutes, Sakuno came down. She was wearing her uniform and her long auburn hair were free from her braids. She doesn't have any make up on except lip gloss, she was naturally beautiful even without make up. After 4 years of Ryoma away to the U.S., she became more developed, she has the perfect figure enough to make most men drool at her. In an easier way to say it, most people would call her "hot."

Sakuno smiled happily at her grandmother, hoping that she would forget about the "wall incident" soon, "Ohayo, baa-chan!" she said as she sat down on the table.

"Ohayo, Sakuno. And when you get back from school, drag Fuji here after your practices, tell him I want to talk to him about the recent _incident_..." Sumire said to her.

"H-hai!" replied Sakuno, she started eating her simple breakfast, after a few more minutes, she finished her breakfast. She went to get her bag then she bid goodbye to her grandmother, "See ya later Baa-chan!"

"Becareful!" Sumire told her granddaughter before she drank her tea.

Sakuno took the same path as the path to the Burger Joint since her school and the Burger Joint are really close to eachother.

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan! You look cute today too." greeted Fuji from behind her.

She almost jumped up in surprise, "S-Syuusuke-senpai! You surprised me!" exclaimed Sakuno, "Ohayo! And uh... thanks. But you don't have to say that every time we meet or something..." she had a small hint of blush on her cheek, "And... Obaa-chan wants to talk about... uhm... the wall... again... sorry..."

Fuji just smiled and nodded in reply. The two continued walking to the school. After a couple of minutes they arrived at the school gate, they were greeted by a whole group of people.

"Ohayo, Sakuno-hime! We missed you so much! Our lives are lifeless without you!!" her fanclub greeted happily. Sakuno gave them a smile, some melted away and some had nosebleeds.

"Ohayo Syuusuke-sama!! We missed you!! We love you sooo much!!" Fuji's fanclub greeted him. He smiled at them too, they got the same reaction as the boys.

A voice louder than the fanclubs called Sakuno, "SAKUNOOO!! O-HA-YOO!!" the voice sing-songed.

Sakuno turned around, "Tomo-chan! Ohayo!" she greeted her bestfriend back.

Tomoka ran to Sakuno to give her a hug, "Hey!! Wasn't yesterday fun??" she said as she let go of Sakuno. Sakuno nodded in reply with a smile.

"Ohayo, Osakada-chan." Fuji greeted Tomoka from behind.

Tomoka smiled widely, "Ohayo, Fuji-senpai!" she greeted in a sweet voice. It was rather different from the voice she talks to Sakuno with, it was nicer and sweeter. And if you were a guy, you would think it was... err... seductive in some way.

Fuji noticed this and took a mental note to see if it's always like that if she talks to other guys.. or maybe other people.

The three walked in to he school building and parted ways to go to their own rooms, Fuji had to go on the right side of the building in the 4th floor since he was in his 3rd year of High School, and Tomoka went to the left side of the building, she was in a different class than Sakuno, class 1-C in the 2nd floor, while Sakuno went to the third floor in class 1-A. Sakuno's and Tomoka's rooms are right above eachother.

Sakuno walked quietly to her room, when she came in she was greeted by everyone after her soft, "Ohayo, minna-san!" It wasn't that loud, but they were used to her greeting like that. She walked to her desked and some girls surrounded her asking how her summer was.

The teacher came in with a small smile on her face, "Ohayo everyone! How was your summer??" she asked excitedly. Some groaned and the rest just smiled. "Hehe! Okay then, I would like to tell you that there's a transfer student from America. Ann-nnd some of you might know him from before or from the magazines, tv, newspapers, etc." she announce.

Sakuno perked up, _"H-he's going to be in MY class?! I'm so happy-... uh... w-why am I so happy and excited...? I-it's the same old Ryoma who was... cold to me... but! He became more handsome and taller and-.. OMG! Is there something wrong with me?! I've never thought about any guy like this before!"_ Sakuno slapped and her forehead and blushed when she tried to shake off her thoughts.

Everyone stared at her curiously, even the teacher. It was unusual for Sakuno to do those things. "S-Sakuno-san... are you alright...?" the teacher asked worriedly.

She blushed when she noticed everyone was staring at her, "H-ha-hai!"

The teacher nodded, "A-alright... And about the transfer student... he appears to be a little la-" she was cut off by a bam.

_BAM_

The door flew open and showed a guy, who was slightly panting. He had messy green locks and piercing golden-brown eyes.

Most people gasped, knowing who it was, "Echizen?!" "Ryoma?!" "Ryoma-sama!!" "You!!"

The teacher smiled and sweatdropped, "I was right that most of you DO know him... Well anyway, for those who don't, Echizen-sa-"

"Are you calling me or anyone in my family? Just call me by my name." he glared at other people, "That doesn't mean all of you." they nodded nervously.

"H-hai..." the teacher sweatdropped again, "Okay then... Ryoma-san, please introduce yourself to the rest of the class.

He walked in front of the class and smirked, he saw familiar faces but definitely don't remember their names, except for Sakuno who had a small blush on her face, "Ryoma Echizen. That's all. Now where do I sit?" he turned his gaze to the teacher who sweatdropped even more.

Sakuno and some people who knew him sweatdropped too._ "Definitely, Echizen/Ryoma-kun..."_

"Not yet, Ryoma-san. You have to say something else." the teacher grinned.

Ryoma grunted, "Fine. **Echizen Ryoma. I play tennis and I am 16 years old. For all you fangirls, stay the hell away from me, hags. You're all seriously freaking annoying. And as I said, don't call me by me name unless I tell you to. GOT IT**(he spoke in english)**?**" he said with a glare to mostly everyone except the aubrun-haired girl, and the teacher.

The teacher sweatdropped, "I-I guess that counts too..." She knew what he said and noticed everyone people had a confused but curious face. She noticed Sakuno who was just staring at him with a small smile. She grinned again, "Sakuno-san, will you translate what Ryoma-san had said for the people who didn't understand?"

"Eh? W-why me?" she asked.

"Because, I'm pretty sure you knew what he said too. And I think you're one of the people who understood what he said, so will ya?" the teacher asked her.

It was true, not only did she became more athletic and beautiful, she also became smarter.

Sakuno hesitated but agreed, "A-alright... his is what Ryo- err... he said, 'Echizen Ryoma. I play tennis and I am 16 years old. For all you fangirls, stay the h-h-h..." she paused.

"Stay the hell away from me, hags." Ryoma said in a stern voice while looking at Sakuno. He knew she wouldn't be able to say it out loud here, unlike yesterday's event(chapter two).

"Y-yeah... and... Y-you're all seriously f-fr-fr..." she paused again and gave Ryoma an I-can't-say-it-look.

He smirked, "You're all seriously freaking annoying."

"A-and as I said, don't call me by my name unless I tell you to. G-GOT IT?" she finished translating for him.

Sakuno looked at people's reactions, some just twitched, froze, and kept quiet. But the funniest things of all reactions are the fangirls' reactions, some were crying waterfalls(anime style), some just stared at Ryoma dreamily as if they never heard what he said, and the rest had handkerchiefs in their mouth and they were pulling it down(anime style) to keep themselves from crying. Sakuno giggled, Ryoma smirked, and the teacher chuckled at their different reactions.

**-+Chapter End+-**

Hope you liked it! :)  
Please review!!  
And I would like to thank the people who are reading and reviewing my fic!!  
Thank you very much!! :)


	4. I Don't Like Her

Contradictions

**Chapter 4 -- I Don't Like Her**

Flashback:  
_"A-and as I said, don't call me by my name unless I tell you to. G-GOT IT?" she finished translating for him. _

_Sakuno looked at people's reactions, some just twitched, froze, and kept quiet. But the funniest things of all reactions are the fangirls' reactions, some were crying waterfalls(anime style), some just stared at Ryoma dreamily as if they never heard what he said, and the rest had handkerchiefs in their mouth and they were pulling it down(anime style) to keep themselves from crying. Sakuno giggled, Ryoma smirked, and the teacher chuckled at their different reactions._

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS :) Thanks for all who reviewed!!

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

At lunch time, everyone(girls, except for a certain brunette) were surrounding Ryoma, much to his annoyance. While Sakuno was surrounded by boys, much to Ryoma's annoyance for some reason. Just before Ryoma have had it with Sakuno's fanboys and his fangirls, a loud BAM cut him off.

_BAM_

"Sakunoo!!" a loud voice followed after the loud BAM. "Come one! We're eating lunch at- OMG! RYOMA-SAMA?!" she shouted. The whole school heard it and you can hear people running, stomping, and rampaging to their classroom.

"RYOMA-SAMA?!" shouted girls as they slammed the door open.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and muttered, "Damn loud-mouthed girl..." he stood up ready to leave but was interrupted by their shrieks. Ryoma scowled, _"I shouldn't have stood up... damn girls..."_

On the classroom's window, girls' faces were flattened and squished by other girls as long as they can see 'The Ryoma-sama'."Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed as her 'bestfriend' became a stepping stone. She quickly ran over to Tomoka and helped her up, at first she saw Tomoka glare at her for a second, the quickly replaced by her usual ones.

"Sakuno... Thanks!" she said as she stood up and brushed her skirt, "I can't believe Ryoma-sama is back!! Can't you?!" Tomoka shook her bestfriend in exicitement.

Sakuno sweatdropped, "H-hai.. hai... calm down, Tomo-chan..."

Shouting and yelling could be heard from outside their room, it was different from the annoying girls' shrieks and screams to Ryoma.

"Ah! Dammit! Move!! I want to see the brat!! MOVE!!" a familiar voice shouted.

Sakuno and Ryoma perked up, _"M-Momo-senpai...?"_

Another ear-splitting shriek was heard, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUJI-SAAAMA!! TEZUKAA-SAMA!! KIKUMARUUUU-SAMAAA!! MOMO-CHAAAN!! OISHI-SAMAA!! INUI-SAMA!! KAORU-CHAN!!" they screamed.

Sakuno sweatdropped, _"I-I knew it..."_ she thought as she tried to go through the crowd of girls saying 'excuse me' 'pardon me' 'please move'.

And they did, they didn't exactly complain. They always let Sakuno through if she's going to meet the regulars, they smile at her too. Almost everyone likes Sakuno, her gentle and sweet smile, she's smart, nice, caring, and she's not that clumsy anymore either. But not all of them likes her.

"Ryuuzaki-chaaan!" Eiji called her while waving his hands like a child, "Is Ochibi there??" he asked.

She giggled, "H-hai, Eiji-senpai!" she replied.

The regulars smiled at her, except for Tezuka, who gave her a nod. They came in and the girls' shrieks became louder, "KYAAAAAH!! IT'S THEM!! THE LEGENDARY SEIGAKU REGULARS!!" they screamed. Ryoma and the rest winced at how loud they screamed.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Kaidoh, "YOU'RE ALL FREAKING LOUD!"

"KYAAAH! Kaoru-chan yelled at us!!" they said as they quieted down.

The regulars and Ryoma sighed, "Finally..."

"Ochibi-chaaan Nya!" said Eiji as he pounced on his kouhai(underclass man) and gave him a bear-hug.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai! I-I can't bre-eathe!" Ryoma tried to get away from his "hug."

"Heheh, I just missed our Ochibi so much! Nya!" Eiji said while messing Ryoma's already messy hair.

"Oi! Echizen! Why didn't you tell us you came bcak, huh, brat?" Momo said as he put a hand over Ryoma's head, "Oh, hey! You got taller too!"

"Tch. Don't touch me!!" he pushed the two people away.

Eiji pouted, "Mou... Ne.. ne, Ryuuzaki-chaan... Didn't Ochibi get meaner...??" he asked in a cute way.

Sakuno sweatdropped.

"Saa, saa. Kikimaru, don't involve Saku-chan in this." Fuji said with his usual smile, "We meet again, ne, Echizen?" he said while looking at the boy who was now glaring at him for calling Sakuno 'Saku-chan.'

"Eh? Did the two of you see eachother before?? Like... before today.. like yesterday or something?" Momo asked.

Fuji smiled, "Yes, yesterday. Maybe I should've told all of you. But then... I wouldn't be able to see Echizen like this at school..."

Ryoma twitched, "O-okay... If all of you don't mind... I'm going to go somewhere far away from these annoying fan girls' shrieking." he said before he walks out of the room.

"Echizen." Tezuka calls out.

He walks back in the room and gives hima bored look, "Yes, buchou?"

"Welcome back. And I'm sure you will be joining us again, am I right?" he asks.

"Hn. Jaa." with that he leaves.

"Fsshhh... he's still the same old, annoying, cocky brat..." Kaidoh mutters while rolling his eyes.

"Yup/Yeah/Definitely." the rest of the regulars except Tezuka added.

**+-+-+**

_sigh_

Ryoma sighed as he sat down on the ground, he was at the roof, it was the most peaceful place in the school, _"It seems like I'm still in Middle School... but those annoying fangirls became more annoying and there's WAY more than before.. even from other schools.."_ he closed his eyes and relaxed. He heard the door creak open, his eyes shot open and looked at the door, it revealed a girl, _"Great.. now they're here too?... No wait.. That's.. Ryuuzaki?"_ he sat up and looked at her, "Oi."

Sakuno jumped up in surprise, "E-eh? Ryoma-kun? What are you doing here- ah, nevermind. I know the answer." she said.

"Hn." he closed his eyes again, feeling more relaxed that she was there. But in his mind something was asking him.

_"Shouldn't you feel LESS relaxed? She's a girl, why do you feel more relaxed when she's here instead?"_

_Ryoma rolled his eyes in his mind, "I don't know. But it feels like I'm used to her always around me. It makes me feel more relaxed."_

_"Really? Then how come you're not even this relaxed when you're with your mother or cousin, who are always with you?" it continued asking._

_"Tch. I don't know. Leave me alone. You're more annoying than those fangirls- no wait.. you're equally annoying." Ryoma said to the voice._

_"Hmm.. Then maybe you LIKE her...??"_

_"I don't know- Wait. I should be saying no. NO. I don't like Ryuuzaki. Shut up! I don't like Ryuu-"_

"-kun?" a familiar voice called him.

"NO! I DON'T LIKE-" he opened his eyes.

"W-what?" Sakuno asked him with a confused face. _"D-does he not like the food I gave him?"_

Ryoma looked around, he was holding a bento and chopsticks, "A-ah. Why am I holding this?" he asked as he looked at Sakuno.

Sakuno sweatdropped, "Y-you said you were hungry... Then you sat up and I gave you that.. Then you closed your eyes and you were about to fall asleep..."

He blinked, "Really... then.. thanks.. I guess.." Ryoma ate the food Sakuno gave her.

"H-how is it?" she asked.

"Hn.. It's good.. I guess..."

"That's good!.. I think... Uhm.. Ryoma-kun, I'll go now.. Tomo-chan might be looking for me.. I only went here to relax for a few minutes, you can give that back to me later, 'kay? Bye." Sakuno stood up and headed to the door.

"Thank you again. Bye." Ryoma mumbled as he watched her go. She smiled at him and closed the door. He blushed after he saw her smile, _"I-I don't like her... right?"_

**-+Chapter End+-**

I hope you all liked it! Sorry it's taking me a long time to update! But I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Worriedness, Irritation, and Panicking

Contradictions

**Chapter 5-- Worriedness, Irritation, and Panicking**

Flashback:  
_"That's good!.. I think... Uhm.. Ryoma-kun, I'll go now.. Tomo-chan might be looking for me.. I only went here to relax for a few minutes, you can give that back to me later, 'kay? Bye." Sakuno stood up and headed to the door. _

_"Thank you again. Bye." Ryoma mumbled as he watched her go. She smiled at him and closed the door. He blushed after he saw her smile_, _"I-I don't like her... right?"_

  
I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNNIS.  
Thanks for all those who reviewed!! :)  
By the way.. I just want to say that this fic is rated T because of language, worse language will come in later chapters!

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
**  
It was after school, he bell rang and most people went to wherever they were going, to their clubs, home, with friends, or something. Two people headed straight to the Tennis club, following them were a huge crowd of people(both boys and girls), to see the two who were going and the regulars. A brunette and a dark-green haired boy made their way to the tennis courts faster, since they were being chased...

Ryoma, who didn't break a sweat, was a bit surprised that Sakuno didn't break a sweat either. When they arrived, more shouts and screams were made. Ryoma rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance, while Sakuno just sweatdropped. The loudest of all screams and shouts was made by another certain brunette.

"T-Tomo-chan..." Sakuno muttered as she walked to her bestfriend, who was waving her arm up in the air for her to see becasue of the crowd.

"SAKUUNNOOOO!!" Tomoka yelled in her loudest voice. The people around her winced, while the rest just sweatdropped.

"Hai! Hai!" Sakuno said as she ran to Tomoka and the two walked to the regulars.

Kaidoh walked up to them and greeted them, he also gave Tomoka a quick peck on the cheek, he had a tint of pink in his cheeks. Tomoka had too, "H-hello, Ka-Kaoru-kun..." she greeted. The two of them started going out right after Sakuno and Tomoka became high schoolers.

Sakuno grinned at the couple, "Hehe, hello, Kaoru-senpai! Well.. I'll leave the two of you alone for now, jaa!" she said as she walked away with giggle.

Tomoka and Kaidoh blushed more, "Mou!! S-Sakuno!" Tomoka said, her face all red and puffed up. She turned to Kaidoh and gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back.

Fuji noticed Sakuno coming and he quickly walked over to her, "Saku-chan! Do you have practice today?" he asked.

Sakuno shook her head and smiled, "Nope! But I do have one tomorrow, you too right, senpai?"

He nodded and smiled back, "So, you'll be waiting here?"

"Yup! And if I could, I'd like to help with anything!" she said happily.

"No, no. It's alright, but you can play a game with me later, 'kay?" Fuji said. Sakuno nodded excitedly.

From behind them, a dark-green haired boy was glaring at them, _"How could they act like a couple when they're not.. It's pissing me off. They should stop it.. Besides, why the hell am I so mad about them even talking to eachother.. not only talking.. smiling, calling eachother by their names- no wait. I should seriously stop this.. WHY THE HELL AM I SO PISSED?!"_ he thought angrily as he smashed a ball at Momo, who got scared.

"O-oi! Echizen! C-control your scary smashes, will ya?! I-I mean.. you were about to hit me DIRECTLY at my FACE!!" Momo yelled with a sweatdrop.

Ryoma snapped back into reality after Momo's yell. "Oh. Right. I was having a match with you. Sorry."

Momo's vein popped, "What's you say, huh, BRAT?! I think you got more cocky when you were away!" he said to him.

"Tch, I don't care." Ryoma said with no care, while the person he was talking to became more angrier.

"W-WHY YOU!!" he smashed a ball at Ryoma, Ryoma easily hit it back, the two continued to smash the ball at eachother.

While their... smashing match.. was taking place, Eiji was jumping around happily and eventually bumped into almost everyone in the whole Seigaku tennis team. And then, to Sakuno and Fuji. Eiji bumped onto Fuji and Fuji fell on top of Sakuno, his eyes were open in shock, which showed his beautiful cerulean eyes. Sakuno's eyes widened and was waiting to hit the hard ground, instead, she felt someone pull her up and fell on something soft with a THUD.

Sakuno fluttered her eyes open and felt herself on top of something- or more like, someone. She shot up and noticed that Fuji had saved her from falling down on the ground. Fuji sat up and smiled at Sakuno, "Saku-chan, are you okay?"

She nodded her head furiously, there was a tear in her eye when she saw that his elbow was bleeding, "H-hai! B-but you're not! Y-you're bleeding! I-I'll take you to the nurse's office right away!" she said worriedly as the tear fell down her pretty face.

Fuji smiled at her, "I'm alright, Sakuno-chan. Thanks for worrying, besides, this is only a small scratch. I can go to the office by myself later."

Sakuno shook her head, "N-no! You have to go right now! It might get infected! So we have to go now!" she repeated.

"Alright, as long as you will stop worrying already, alright?" he said as he stood up and patted her head softly. She nodded, the two walked to building, with a pairs of eyes still glued to them.

_"Ugh. I hate that girl, I'm hating her even more, she already has Fuji-sama or Fuji-senpai, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna get Ryoma-sama too!"_ a girl(?who's the girl?) thought angrily.

_"Arghhh, WHY AM I SO ANGRY AT THEM... well, not Ryuuzaki.. BUT WHY?! It's all Eiji-senpai's fault too!"_ an irritated prince of tennis thought.

_"Aah!! Ochibi is gonna kill me!! Oh no, oh no! Maybe even other people!! Waaah! I need to run away!!"_ a certain red-head(you all know who!) panicked as he ran away.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter!!  
And I'll try to atleast update once, twice, or maybe more, a week!  
I think chapter MAY be more of a FujiSaku...  
Please review!! :)


	6. I'd Like You to

Contradictions

**Chapter 6-- I'd Like You to...**

Flashback:  
_"Ugh. I hate that girl, I'm hating her even more, she already has Fuji-sama or Fuji-senpai, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna get Ryoma-sama too!"_ _a girl(?who's the girl?) thought angrily._

_"Arghhh, WHY AM I SO ANGRY AT THEM... well, not Ryuuzaki.. BUT WHY?! It's all Eiji-senpai's fault too!"_ _an irritated prince of tennis thought._

_"Aah!! Ochibi is gonna kill me!! Oh no, oh no! Maybe even other people!! Waaah! I need to run away!!"_ _a certain red-head(you all know who!) panicked as he ran away._

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
**  
Hey everyone!! Thanks for all those who reviewed!! :)  
I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**+-+-+-+-+**

"Ne, ne... are you sure you're alright, Syuusuke-senpai?" a worried Sakuno asked as Fuji and her walked out the nurse's office.

Fuji smiled at her and put a hand on her head, "Hai, I'm alright, Sakuno-chan. So please stop worrying, okay?"

She gave him a small smile, even though she's still pretty worried, "Hm.. alright.. as long as you're okay.. Thanks again!"

"Hehe, no problem." he said to her. The two walked back to the tennis courts. When they got there, the freshmen were already picking up the tennis balls. "Saku-chan, you can go ahead and wait for me at the gate, the regulars have a small meeting, it'll only take a few minutes, 'kay? Wait for me there." he waved at her as he started walikng away.

Sakuno nodded and smiled, "Hai, senpai!" she replied and walked towards the gate.

When she was walking, she saw a familiar dark-green hair. She ran to the person and smiled at him, "Hey, Ryoma-kun! Why aren't you at the meeting?" she asked.

He looked at her first and said, "I'm not a regular yet, remember?"

"Ohhh... right!" she said as she put a finger on her chin. _"'Yet'...? Hahaha, I'm sure he'll be regular soon too!"_ Sakuno smiled at him.

Ryoma blushed and turned around, "Y-yeah.. Are you going home yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, not yet.. I have to wait for Syuusuke-senpai, he has to talk to Obaa-chan about that.. err.. the _wall incident_..." Sakuno scratched the back of her head. "Why do ask, Ryoma-kun?"

"Nothing really.. just wondering. And.. since when did you start calling Fuji-senpai 'Syuusuke-senpai'?" he asked, really curious why.

"Uhmm... it's because you know how you use to teach me tennis when we were in Middle School?" Ryoma gave her a small nod. "Yeah.. when you left, he helped me with tennis since no one was there to teach me. And.. we got closer and he told me to call him by his name instead and he asked if he could call me 'Sakuno-chan' or 'Saku-chan'.." she explained to the curious, but jealous Ryoma.

Ryoma remained quiet for a second and then said, "Oh. Then since I'm back, are you still going to learn tennis from him?"

There was an awkward silence. **"**_"Damn! Damn! Damnit! Why the hell did I ask that?! WHY?! There's some WRONG with ME!! Argh!! Why do I even blush when I see her smile, her cute, sweet- agh! Damn! DAMN! Why to I also feel so mad that she calls him by his name and that he calls her by her name!! Argh!! What the hell am I thinking?! There's something SERIOUSLY WRONG with ME!!"_ he thought as he scratched his head, "N-nevermi-" he was cut off by the girl.

"Hm... actually... I'm not so sure... Syuusuke-senpai has really helped me alot.. but I also want to learn from Ryoma-kun again too-" she covered her mouth and blushed beet red. _"Waaaah! What the hell did I say?! Why am I blushing?! Well who wouldn't if they something so embarassing!!"_

Ryoma blushed too and turned around, "N-nevermind what I said before... Sorry for saying something like-.. like that..." he said.

Sakuno nodded, "Y-yeah.. sorry about w-what I said too... L-let's pretend t-that it never happened!" she said with a sweatdrop, she was still blushing though.

"H-hn.." he replied. _"Argh... how come I have the feeling I don't want 'pretend that it never happened'...?!"_

"Sakuno-chan? Echizen?" a voice broke though their thoughts.

They quickly turned around, "Syuusuke-senpai!" Sakuno exclaimed, her face was still pink.

"The meeting is done, what are you two doing here? You two didn't even reach the gate yet." Fuji said to them.

"N-nothing! We were just talking about.. t-things..." she sweatdropped.

Fuji frowned, "Alright.. then, shall we go now, Saku-chan?" he asked. "Echizen, you go to the same path as us, right? Why don't we all walk together?"

"Hn." Ryoma replied, even though inside he was happy that the two wouldn't be alone, he didn't know why though.

"Okay then! Let's go." Sakuno said to them as they started walking.

The three walked together with an awkward silence, after a few more minutes of the awkward silence, Ryoma said that he goes the other way, while Sakuno and Fuji goes to the other, they bid eachother goodbye and headed on their ways.

When Sakuno and Fuji arrived at Sakuno's house, Sumire greeted them and let them in, (Sumire isn't working as a tennis coach anymore, she retired). The three walked inside and sat down, there were juice waiting for them.

Fuji thanked the coach for the drink and explained to her what happened about the wall, even though he didn't exactly know why there was another hole on the wall.

"I think that Sakuno-chan was probably concentrating on the same spot over and over again, the wall was probably getting weaker and that she hit it too hard again, or she heard something that made her mad and hit the ball really hard that it caused the wall to break, right, Saku-chan?" Fuji smiled at Sakuno.

Sakuno nodded, "H-hai! I-I think it was both reasons..." she said with a sweatdrop.

Sumire sighed and said, "Fine, fine. Alright, as long as you try to NOT to hit it THAT hard again. Okay? Next time you break it... I'll have you do _something_ you don't want to do." she said to her granddaughter.

She sweatdropped again, "H-hai.. I'll try... and thanks, Syuusuke-senpai!" she thanked Fuji again and again.

Fuji smiled at her and said, "No problem, as long as it's for Saku-chan. And, I'll get going now, I have to go see my brother and sister." he said as he stood up and thanked Sumire for the juice.

"Alright, Sakuno, can you take Syuusuke out the door, please?" she asked Sakuno.

Sakuno nodded. "See you soon, Sumire-baachan!" Fuji said with a smile. Sumire twitched and ignored what he called her.

The two walked out the door and Sakuno thanked Fuji again. "Thank you very very much Syuusuke-senpai! And I also got you hurt.. I'm really sorry... can I do something to make it up to you?" she asked.

Fuji stopped and thought for a minute, "Hmm... Yes, there's something..." he smiled again and leaned in closer to her. His face was now only centimeters away from her cheek, she blushed as she felt his heat. He whispered something into her ear which made her blush even more. Fuji stepped back and smiled at her again, "Alright, Sakuno-chan? I'll see you tomorrow." he waved at her and walked away from the blushing brunette.

Sakuno entered their house and ran up to her room. She plopped on her bed and blushed more as she remembered what he said. She thought about what she would do. She pushed it aside for later and changed, a few hours later, her grandmother called her for dinner. When dinner was finished, she ran up to her room again to finish her homework.

She went downstairs to say goodnight to her grandmother when she fnished. Sakuno changed and did her nightly routine. When she was done and closed the light, she laid down her bed and thought about what Fuji said, she blushed again.

_"Then.. I'd like you.. to go out on a date with me. Will you, Sakuno?"_ that was the first time he called her 'Sakuno',_ "You can give me your answer tomorrow.."_ with that, he retreated and smiled at her again.

She blushed bright red, "Uhhhh... I think... I... will say..." What will her answer be...?

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Hey!! Do you guys like it?? This chapter was both RyoSaku and FujiSaku! I hope you guys like it!  
What do think her answe is gonna be??  
Anyway, please review!! :)


	7. The Answer Is?

Contradictions

**Chapter 7--The Answer Is...?**

Flashback:  
_She went downstairs to say goodnight to her grandmother when she fnished. Sakuno changed and did her nightly routine. When she was done and closed the light, she laid down her bed and thought about what Fuji said, she blushed again._

_'Then.. I'd like you.. to go out on a date with me. Will you... Sakuno?'_ _that was the first time he called her 'Sakuno'_,_ 'You can give me your answer tomorrow..'_ _with that, he retreated and smiled at her again._

_She blushed bright red, "Uhhhh... I think... I... will say..." What will her answer be...?_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Hi!! Thank you for the people who reviewed!! :)  
I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**+-+-+-+-+**

It was another bright and sunny day, a brunette woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. She blinked and plopped down on her bed again with a groan.

"Aahh..." she pulled her blanket away from her face, her face was red... for some kind of reason.

_knock knock_

"Sakuno..?? Are you awake? You have to get ready now." a familiar voice called out from behind the door, the person opened the door and peeked at her granddaughter, surprised to see her face red, "Sakuno?! Are you sick?! Do you have a fever? Why is your face so red?!" an elderly woman ran to the brunette.

"B-baa-chan..? No... I'm not sick.. I think..." Sakuno replied as she blinked and looked at her grandmother.

Sumire sighed, "That's good, now then... care to explain why your face is so red so early in the morning?" she asked.

Sakuno pouted cutely, "Mou... I don't want to talk about it right now.. I have to get ready..." she said as she stood up from her bed and yawned.

"Fine... go downstairs when you're done, your breakfast is ready." Sumire said as she sighed and walked to the door.

"Hai.." the girl replied and did her morning routines.

After a few minutes, she finally came down and ate her breakfast. Sumire asked Sakuno about why she was blushing and she blushed again and said, "N-no! It's n-nothing!" she said while waving her hands in front of her face.

Her grandmother raised and eyebrow and shrugged, "Alright..." she went back to whatever she was doing.

Sakuno finished her breakfast and said goodbye to Sumire, she took her bag and put on her shoes, she then headed out the door. She took the same path, usually she would run into Fuji, but since she didn't, there was probably practice. Once she got in school, she was greeted by mostly everyone who passes her and then was greeted loudly by a certain person.

"Heeey!! Sakuuuno!!" a very, very familiar yet, very, very loud voice greeted her. The person ran to her and stopped right in front of Sakuno with a wide smile, "Ohayo!"

Sakuno giggled at her bestfriend, "Haha, ohayo, Tomo-chan! You're still as energetic as ever!" she said with a smile, which would make any boys faint, blush, or have a nose bleed.

Tomoka laughed and patted Sakuno's back rather hard, "Hahaha! Ofcourse!! Neh, neh," she said as she nudged Sakuno with a mischievous smile.

"'neh, neh' what, Tomo-chan?" she asked innocently.

Tomoka rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You know what I'm talking about... what happened yesterday with Fuji-senpai... neh??" she asked excitedly.

Sakuno blushed ten shades of red, "N-nothing! W-we went home with Ryom-kun after their meeting.. then.. Syuusuke-senpai explained something to Obaa-chan.. t-then.. he w-went home!" she said with an unconvincing smile.

She rolled her eyes again, "You're not telling me everything... are you, Sakuno?" she said.

Sakuno pouted, "Mou... I'll tell you later..." she said as she started walking away with a blush on her face.

"Awww, come on, Sakunooo... c'mon... pleease tell mee!" Tomoka begged as she ran after Sakuno.

Sakuno checked her watch and sighed, "Fine.. we still have time until our classes start.. let's go to your class or mine?"

"Yours! I want to see Ryoma-sama too!" Tomoka said excitedly.

Her bestfriend sweatdropped, "A-alright.. then, let's go!" Tomoka nodded and the two walked to to Sakuno's class. When they arrived, everyone greeted them, some boys shouted, 'I love you!' 'Please go out with me!' 'Marry me!' to both Sakuno and Tomoka. They were both really popular, but Sakuno was more popular than Tomoka.

The two ignored them and sat down. Tomoka sat down at the chair beside Sakuno's desk, since no one was sitting there. "So..? Sakuno.. what happened??" Tomoka asked with gleams in her eyes.

Sakuno sweatdropped and nodded, "Hai, hai.. when Syuusuke-senpai explained to Obaa-chan why there was a.. a hole on our backyard wall again...-"

"There's another hole in your backyard?!" Tomoka exclaimed with wide eyes.

"H-hai... do-don't worry about it... after he explained it-" she was cut off again by loud screams.

They turned to look at the door and saw a very, very, very, really irritated, annoyed and pissed Prince of Tennis, Ryoma. His usual messy hair and uniform and his piercing golden-brown eyes. He trudged to his desk, which was behind Sakuno's desk and glared at anyone who dared to walk towards him. Ryoma put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes, because of his glare, no one wanted to even go close to him, so it wasn't that loud.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun/-sama!" Sakuno and Tomoka greeted at the same time. Ryoma grunted in reply, his head still on the desk, he didn't even look at them.

The two shrugged and continued on what they were talking about, "So... what happened after Fuji-senpai explained??" Tomoka asked excitedly.

Ryoma perked up at what she asked, but he didn't show it.

"A-ano..." Sakuno blushed again, "H-he decided to come home, so.. we went outside.. I said thank you again, for helping explaining to Obaa-chan... and about w-when he helped me y-yesterday d-during practice..." she turned redder again, "T-then I asked him if I could do something to m-make it up to him... h-he said..."

Tomoka was getting more curious, "He said...?"

Ryoma was getting curious too, _"He said...?? He said what? Why do I even care?! Grr..."_ he thought.

"F-first.. he leaned in a-and whispered it to me... h-he said 'Then.. I'd like you.. to go out on a date with me. Will you... Sakuno? You can give me your answer tomorrow..'..." she turned bright red and then Sakuno buried her face in her hands due to embarassment.

Tomoka had an 'O' face, she squeeled, "Kyaaaa! Really?! Reeaaaally?!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned their attention to Sakuno and Tomoka, who ignored them. Sakuno nodded embarassingly, "Y-yeah..." it looked like there was smoke coming out from her ears.

Her bestfriend squeeled excitedly again, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!! You're so lucky, Sakuno!! You got one of the Princes to as- mmph!" Sakuno covered Tomoka's mouth.

"T-Tomo-chan! D-don't say it out loud! Please..." Sakuno said to her as she let go of Tomoka's mouth.

Tomoka had a wide grin on her face, "Heheh.. sorry, Sakuno... I was just really excited! I mean... YOU'RE SO LUCKY!! So... what's your answer??"

Sakuno opened her mouth to say something, but then the bell rang, "O-oh no, you have to get to your class, Tomo-chan! I-I'll tell you what my answer is later! Y-you'll get in trouble! Hurry!" Sakuno said to Tomoka who nodded and gave her a wide smile. The two nodded and waved at eachother, then Tomoka ran out the door.

Just when Tomoka was gone, their teacher came in and greeted them, most greeted back. Then they started their lessons.

_"What's Ryuuzaki's answer?! I need to know NOW! Argh, why?! But.. I JUST NEED TO KNOW!! I don't even know why I even care!!"_ Ryoma thought angrily as he scratched his head with a scowl on his face.

**+-+-+**

When it was lunch time, just before people gathered around Sakuno and Ryoma, a loud stomping was heard and was getting louder as who or whatever was making the sounds came nearer. Then-

_BAM_

Someone slammed the door opened and revealed a panting Tomoka, she ran to Sakuno and sat on the chair she was sitting on before, "So, so? What's your answer??" she asked excitedly.

Sakuno blushed, and people surrounded them.

"Eh?? Answer to what, Sakuno-san?" "What answer?" "Why are you blushing??" they asked curiously.

Tomoka pouted and yelled, "WHY CAN'T PEOPLE TALK WITHOUT OTHER PEOPLE BUTTING IN THEIR CONVERSATION?!"

The people who surrounded them frowned and walked away.

Tomoka smiled and turned to Sakuno again, "So...?" she asked again.

Sakuno blushed harder, "Mou... can't we eat fi-"

"No. Tell me first." Tomoka insisted.

Sakuno sighed, "Fine... My answer is-" once again, she was cut off.

"Nya! Ochibi, Ryuuzaki-chan Nya!" a red-head said as he jumped in the room and girls started squeeling again, but was quieted down with a glare from Ryoma, who wanted to know what her answer was. The red-head bear-hugged Ryoma with a grin, "Nya! Ochibi is grumphy!" he exclaimed and recieved another glare from Ryoma.

"Eiji-senpai. Plese. Let. Me. Go." he said.

Eiji pouted and hugged Sakuno instead, "Then, I'll hug Ryuuzaki-chan instead!" he said.

Sakuno and the rest sweatdropped.

"Saa, Eiji, let go of Sakuno-chan, she was talking to Osakada-chan." Fuji put a hand on his shoulder.

Eiji pouted like a child again and hugged Tomoka, "Then I'll hug Osakada-chan!"

Fuji shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't do that, Eiji. A certain snake will go after you." he said with his _smile_.

The red-head quickly let go of Tomoka and frowned, "Nya... The who will I hug then, nya..."

Girls started to scream again, "Me! Please hug me! Eiji-chan!" "No! Me! Hug me!" "NO! Meee!"

Eiji sweatdropped and said, "You know what... I want to eat Ryuuzaki-chan's lunch again.. can I have some of your lunch, Ryuuzaki-chan??" he turned to Sakuno./

Sakuno sweatdropped and nodded, "A-alright.. But you can only have some, okay, senpai?" she took out her lunch and opened i.

"Yaaay! Thanks, Ryuuzaki-chan! I haven't had your food for a long time!" he said excitedly and dug in.

Fuji smiled at him and turned to Sakuno, "Uhm.. Sakuno-chan, do you have a moment?" he asked.

Sakuno blushed and nodded, the two walked out the room with everyone's eyes on them, while a certain person was glaring(Ryoma... :D). When they got out the room, they started talking quietly, everyone didn't make a sound, they tried to hear what they were talking about. They heard Fuji ask Sakuno something, then some stuttering. Then the next thing they knew, was Fuji was carrying Sakuno on her waist and spun her around, he looked really happy, while Sakuno was blushing madly.

Tomoka sighed and said to herslef out loud, "I guess it was a yes..." most people in the class heard her.

_'Yes' ?? Did Fuji-senpai/-sama asked Sakuno-san/chan/sama/Ryuuzaki-san/chan/sama to be his girlfriend..?? siggghh... They make such a perfect couple... I have no chance... I gotta tell my friends!!"_ mostly everyone thought as some took out their cellphones and called their friends.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Do you all like it?? I hope you all did! Please continue reading it!  
Please review!! :)


	8. He Finally Realized

Contradictions

**Chapter 8-- He Finally Realized...**

Flashback:  
_Sakuno blushed and nodded, the two walked out the room with everyone's eyes on them, while a certain person was glaring(Ryoma... :D). When they got out the room, they started talking quietly, everyone didn't make a sound, they tried to hear what they were talking about. They heard Fuji ask Sakuno something, then some stuttering. Then the next thing they knew, was Fuji was carrying Sakuno on her waist and spun her around, he looked really happy, while Sakuno was blushing madly._

_Tomoka sighed and said to herself out loud, "I guess it was a yes..." most people in the class heard her._

_'Yes' ?? Did Fuji-senpai/-sama asked Sakuno-san/chan/sama/Ryuuzaki-san/chan/sama to be his girlfriend..?? siggghh... They make such a perfect couple... I have no chance... I gotta tell my friends!!'_ _mostly everyone thought as some took out their cellphones and called their friends._

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Thanks for all those who reviewed!! :)  
I hope you'll all like this chapter!  
I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**+-+-+-+-+**

By the end of school, almost everyone was talking about the same thing.

"Ne, ne! Is it true Fuji-senpai and Ryuuzaki-san are dating??" is what was mostly heard everywhere.

And right now... a very, very excited and curious red-head and peach(hehe, Momo's name in english is peach, if some of you didn't know..) are searching for two certain people, "FU-JI-KO-CHAN/FUJI-SENPAI!! RYUUZAKI-CHAAN!!" they yelled as they ran around the courts, hoping they'll find the two.

"N-nani?" asked Sakuno as her senpais were staring at her with grins on their faces.

Momo's grin became wider as he put and arm on her shoulder and said, "Hehehe... how come Ryuuzaki-chan didn't tell us that..."

"You were going out with Fujiko-chan!" Eiji finished excitedly.

Sakuno blushed beet red, "E-eh... d-demo..."

Suddenly, from behind them Fuji appeared with his smile, "Saa.. Momo, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked on Momo's arm around Sakuno's shoulder.

Chills ran down Eiji's and Momo's spine. Momo immediately took his arm away from Sakuno, "N-nothing, senpai!!" he said as he hid behind Eiji nervously. No one can guess what the sadistic Fuji was thinking, he can ask help from Inui or he can blackmail you in some way.

"S-Syuusuke-senpai!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, can you wait for me again today? I want to talk to you about.. things... okay?" he said sweetly.

Sakuno blushed and nodded, "H-hai!" she said.

"'kay then, I'll see you later, jaa!" Fuji waved at her the left, followed by Eiji and Momo who were still grinning.

The petite brunette walked to a Sakura tree, and decided to rest there until Fuji comes back from pratice. She sat down under the shady tree and looked up at the sky, she thought about what happened today and noticed that when she had said 'yes', she had never seen Fuji so happy before. Sakuno smiled and closed her eyes, not knowing that a golden-eyed boy was looking at her from above the tree.

_"Sakuno... -wait... did I just call her... no... definitely not. Probably just my imagination... I'd never call Sakuno- agh. Damn. I called her by her first name again... Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki! Not 'Sakuno'!"_ Ryoma thought as he examined the brunette, who was napping quietly. _"She's become really beautiful... daaamn... what's wrong with me...? It's getting hard to lie- lie? Lie about what? About how she's not beautiful? But she is! Agh, I did it again! Why is it so hard..."_ he growled, but not too loud to wake up the girl. Ryoma watched the girl quietly, a smile was forming on his face.

_"Just admit it.. will ya?" the voice from before popped up in his mind again._

_Ryoma grunted and said, "It's you again... and admit what?!"_

_"Tch, I know that you know what I'm talking about. Just admit it!" it continued, sounding a bit irritated this time._

_"I don't want to! Besides, I don't like her-" Ryoma was cut off._

_"That's not true! Why don't you want to admit it? Because you don't like her? Or because you don't know you like her?" it said._

_Ryoma froze, "I-I don't... do I? B-but... I don't.. I-I'm sure-" he was cut off again._

_"No! You're not sure! If you are, then I wouldn't even be talking to you right now!" it irritatingly said._

_He froze again, "... I-I... I like... Ryuuzaki... I like her... I like-"_

_"I get it! By the way... You don't 'like' her..-" it was cut off._

_"Hah?! What do you mean?! You were the one who was bugging me about if I like her or not-" Ryoma yelled at it._

_It grunted and said, "Shut up! Just listen! You don't 'like' her... you 'love' her..." it finally said and sighed._

_"H-huh...?" Ryoma couldn't say anything._

_"Argh, damn it! I thought you wouldn't be THIS hard! Geez... you've been feeling this feeling ever since you first talked to her, idiot! And when you left, you were always bugged that you 'left' something there, that's why you wanted to come back here so bad! You just never realized it! Argh! It's so... so frustrating explaining this to you! I really never thought you were THIS, THIS hard to talk to about this..." it said, and it sounded really, really annoyed, but happy that he finally explained it to Ryoma._

_Ryoma couldn't say anything again, "... So... I'm not sick? I thought I was... my heart always beats so fast like I'm in an intense tennis match when I just see her smiling at me... with that.. sweet, cute smile..." he said._

_It sweatdropped, "I-I get it... Just be sure to tell her soon... or else someone might take her away from you..."_

_"But... someone already did..." Ryoma said disappointedly._

_"No, but he's going to... He only asked her to 'go' on a date with her, he didn't tell her that he likes her yet, he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend yet, now did he?" it explained to Ryoma._

_"Hmm... that's true but..." once again, Ryoma was cut off._

_"Just tell her. Okay, it might even be good for you. Tell her." it said._

"R-Ryoma-kun...?" a sweet voice broke through his thoughts.

Ryoma quickly found the source of the voice and said, "N-nani, Ryuuzaki?" he asked as he looked down into her eyes.

"S-since when have you been up there?" she asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Since before you came here." he said as he sat up on a thick branch of a tree.

"Oh... becareful! You might fall down!" Sakuno said to him and stood up, she brushed her skirt, "Ryoma-kun... aren't you suppose to be at practice?" she asked.

Ryoma paused to think why he was up there again and remembered, "Buchou said I should cool down, since I almost hurt Kaidoh-senpai, I was really angry when I was having a match with him from earlier." he said.

"Ah.. why were you angry?" she innocently asked.

He smirked and instead of replying he said, "It seems like you're interviewing me, Ryuuzaki."

Sakuno blushed, "A-ah.. gomen! I didn't mean to-"

"Are you going to a date with Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"A-ano... not really... senpai asked me to accompany him to somewhere this Saturday... and that he wanted to to talk to me about something..." she explained.

Ryoma mentally sighed in relief, "Oh, what are you going to talk about?"

Sakuno put a finger on her chin and thought for a while, "Hmm... I don't know... he said- hey! Now it seems like Ryoma-kun is interviewing me!" she said as she puffed her cheeks.

Ryoma chuckled and said, "Then we're even." he jumped down from the tree skillfully and asked her, "do you want something to drink? My treat."

Sakuno blushed, Ryoma actually laughed, even thought she saw him laugh before, not that much though, so it was still very rare, "H-hai! Thank you!" she said to him with a bright smile.

The two walked to find a vending machine, Ryoma bought his favorite Grape Ponta, while Sakuno had Strawberry Ponta, it was her favorite(I made it up...). They sat down on a bench and talked about anything, as long as it wasn't awkwardly quiet, unknown to them that a very very angry girl was watching.

_"Damn Ryuuzaki bitch_(Just to warn you... the 'words' are going to get worse from here on...)_! You already have Fuji-sama!! Now you're also taking Ryoma-sama! Che, you'll pay!"_ the girl thought angrily as she took out her cell phone and took a picture of Sakuno and Ryoma having a nice chat together while drinking their Ponta. She sent the picture to someone and smirked evilly, _"Trust me... You'll pay bitch... I hate having to smile around you so much... but it might be worth it... now.. 'they' are going to do my job for me... good luck.. you'll need it..."_ she thought as she walked away quietly. (You'll know who she is soon, maybe in 1-3 more chapters!)

"Sakuno-chan!" a familiar voice called to Sakuno.

Sakuno and Ryoma turned around to see who it was, "Syuusuke-senpai!" Sakuno called back with a smile, "Is practice done?"

Fuji nodded and walked to the two, "Yeah, so this is where Echizen went, we were wondering if you already left." Fuji said to Ryoma.

"Hn.." Ryoma replied and turned around, he was still annoyed at what Fuji did from before.

"Sakuno-chan, do you want to go home now? Echizen, you want to come with us again?" Fuji offered.

The two nodded and stood up. They started walking and soon, Ryoma had to seperate from them.

"Bye, Ryoma-kun! Thanks for the drink! See you tomorrow!" Sakuno bid him goodbye.

"See you, Echizen." Fuji added.

"Hn, jaa." Ryoma replied and walked on his own path home. He didn't want to go yet, but he wants to go home. _"Ah... I like Ryuuzaki... I won't let anyone take her away from me anymore..."_ he thought with a smirk.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Waii... chapter 8 is done...!! I hope you all liked this chapter!!  
And I hope some of you are happy to know that Sakuno and Fuji aren't actually going on a 'date', and sorry if I disappointed some people... -bows apologetically- I'm sorry!  
And... please review!! :)


	9. Secretly Knows

Contradictions

**Chapter 9-- Secretly Knows**

Flashback:  
_The two nodded and stood up. They started walking and soon, Ryoma had to seperate from them._

_"Bye, Ryoma-kun! Thanks for the drink! See you tomorrow!" Sakuno bid him goodbye._

_"See you, Echizen." Fuji added._

_"Hn, jaa." Ryoma replied and walked on his own path home. He didn't want to go yet, but he wants to go home._ _"Ah... I like Ryuuzaki... I won't let anyone take her away from me anymore..."_ _he thought with a smirk._

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Hello minna... I'm really sorry for not updating!! Everytime I try to type this fic, my mind goes blank... :( I'm really sorry!!  
Thank you for all those who reviewed by the way!!  
I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**+-+-+-+-+**

"Nya... Where's Ochibi..? It's so late..." a very impatient red-head whined.

"Eiji, be more patient, I'm sure Echizen will be here soon..." a mother-like guy said to his doubles-partner.

"That's right, Eiji-senpai." said a Peach as he paced aroung impatiently.

"You should say that to yourself, Baka. Fssshhhh." an annoyed guy hissed.

"What's you call me?! HUH?! Mamushi!"

"I called you BAKA! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!"

"Why are shouting then?! Maybe you can't even hear yourself!"

"I'm shouting cuz you can't hear me! AHOU!"

"HUH?! Take back what you said!"

The two glared at eachother, there were lightning bolts in between them. While the rest ignored them, since they were very used to them.

"... Momo, Kaidoh. Stop arguing or I'll make you both run 50 laps right now."

Momo and Kaidoh immediately stopped, everyone else paused and looked at the person who stopped the two. "B-buchou?!" all of them exclaimed, except for Oishi, they never expected Tezuka... TEZUKA, to come to ANY of their "Spying".

"Hn.." the stoic captain replied and looked at all of them then looked away.

All of them sweatdropped, "B-buchou... why are YOU _here_?" Momo asked nervously.

"Why? Is it wrong for me to come with any of you?" Tezuka asked as he raised an eyebrow.

_"Y-yes..."_ Eiji, Momo, and Kaidoh thought as they looked sideways and mumbled things to themselves.

Oishi sweatdropped, "That's not what we meant, Tezuka... it's just.. err... _odd_ for you to come..." he said nervously.

Tezuka stared at them then looked away again, "..." _"I wouldn't have come... but it's FUJI _and_ Ryuuzaki-chan... besides... Ryuuzaki-sensei called me to make sure no one would do anything wrong_...(Sumire knew about the 'date' and she was sure that they were going to 'spy' on the two, she had a bad feeling so she called Tezuka to keep an eye for her...)"

"Buchou?" a voice broke through their thoughts.

All of them turned around and saw a boy with messy dark-green hair and hazel eyes. "Ochibi-chan/Echizen!" all of them said excluding Tezuka.

The boy gazed at the stoic captain then to his senpai-tachi, "What's Buchou doing here?" he asked as he pointed to Tezuka.

They all sweatdropped again, except Tezuka ofcourse, "Such a rude brat... We don't really know why Buchou is here... probably just worried about Ryuuzaki-chan because of Fuji-senpai..." Momo said to him.

Eiji nodded, "Yeah! Anyway... we should go now, nya!" he announced.

They all nodded and walked to their destination, where Sakuno and Fuji are going to meet, Sakura Park!

"Why were you so late, Ochibi?"

"... Because, on the way, I met an old lady who almost fell down the stairs, uh.., an old guy who dropped his coin on the street, and a pregnant woman who needed to come to the hospital right away..." Ryoma replied.

"...oh..." Eiji sweatdropped.

**-+-+-+-**

_"Ehh... where am I?? I think I'm lost again..."_ Sakuno sighed and looked around the park. "We're suppose to meet at... the bench near the tennis courts... the one next to the vending machines..." she mumbled and continued walking around.

"Saku-chan!" a very familiar voice called from behind her.

Sakuno jumped in surprise and turned around to look at the person, "S-Syuusuke-senpai... you surprised me!" she exclaimed.

Fuji grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Haha, sorry, Sakuno-chan." he said, "Now, where would you like to go?"

"Um... Let's take a drink first! I'm pretty thirsty from.. um... getting here..." she sweatdropped.

Fuji just gave her a sweet smile, "Haha, alright, Saku-chan. Let's sit down on the bench over there, beside the vending machine." he siad.

"Oh! That's where it was!" Sakuno exclaimed, the place where she was suppose to meet Fuji was just 10 metres behind her.

Fuji chuckled, "Yeah, let's go!"

Sakuno nodded and followed Fuji to the vending machine, Fuji offered her to treat her, she thanked him with a bright smile, Fuji put a coin in and pressed a button, Strawberry Ponta came out, it was Sakuno's favorite! Fuji took out another coin and put in in before pressing another button, Orange Ponta came out. The two sat on the bench and drank their Pontas while having a small conversation.

**-+-+-+-**

Behind a bush, there were 6 certain people who were spying on another 2 certain people. The bush was about 4-5 metres away from the bench where the people they spying on, it started to rsutle and small whispers could be heard if you listen closely.

"Be quiet, Momo!" Eiji scolded his kouhai in a whisper.

"I am! Someone just stepped on my hand! I think it was Echizen!" Momo whispered back before rubbing his hand.

"I didn't. If I wanted to, I would've just stepped on your face instead." the youngest of them all whispered with an emotionless face.

"E-Echizen..." Oishi sweatdropped.

One of them snickered, "Stop snickering, Mamushi! Echizen, don't be so rude and cocky to your senpai-tachi! Geez..." Momo whispered and focused his hearing to the people they were spying on.

The two were currently laughing together, and then the guy(I'm pretty sure you all know who the people they are syping on is) leaned in closer to the girl, his cheek touching her cheek, the guy smirked and seemed to whisper something to the girl that made her blush, she was about to do something when the guys stopped him and said something quietly to her, the two smiled and started talking normally again. While... Ryoma, the Great Tennis Genius was starting to boil from anger and jealousy.

"Oh! Oh! Lookie, senpai! Echizen's pissed off!" Momo whispered to their red-headed senpai.

Eiji grinned, "Ho-ho-ho, I'm guessing Ochibi's jealous of Fujiko-chan... probably thinking, 'I should be the only one to do that to her! I'm gonna beat that guy up later!'" he teased while nudging Ryoma.

Ryoma glared at him, "Exactly what I was thinking, senpai." he whispered quietly, but was loud enough for all of them, to hear.

All of them stared at him, _"H-he... actually admitted it..."_

"All of you, be quiet or run 20 laps right now." their captain, Tezuka, scolded in a whisper. (O.o Tezuka is actually spying...)

They all gulped and nodded, "Hai..."

**-+-+-+-**

Sakuno and Fuji were drinking the Ponta, then they heard bushes behind them rustle. They gave the bushes a glance and smiled at eachother.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, what if it's a pig? What would you do?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno looked surrised at what he asked then giggled, "It depends on what kind of pig it is, if it's one of those scary pigs then I'll run away, but if it's a cute piglet then I'll carry it... " she giggled more.

Fuji chuckled. He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching her ear, his cheek was touching hers. More rustles were heard as Fuji smirked and Sakuno blushed. He whispered, "I think it's Echizen who's spying on us, do you think he's jealous?... what would you do then?" he leaned back and smiled at her.

Sakuno blushed harder, "H-huh?" she was about to look at the bush but was cut off by Fuji.

"Don't look back. They're gonna figure out that we know they're spying on us..." he said.

"Oh.. then... alright..." Sakuno took a drink from her Ponta again.

Fuji gave her his _smile_, Sakuno gulped, "So... Saku-chan, like my question, do you think he's jealous? And the other question too, what would you do then?" his eyes opened slightly then closed again.

Shivers went down Sakuno's spine, "Eh... I-I don't think's he's _jealous_... why would he be jealous anyway..." she puffed her cheeks cutely, Fuji chuckled. "A-and.. I would... do.. err.. nothing...?" she replied, but it didn't sound like a reply.

"Ah.. really? But I do think he's jealous, and..." he said, his eyes opened slightly again, "and I would make him more jealous..." he said the last sentence quietly so she wouldn't hear.

Sakuno gave him a questioning look, "Did you say something else, Syuusuke-senpai?"

Fuji looked at her cute confused face, "Haha, no, nothing really.." he said with his smile.

"Alright... Uhm, Syuusuke-senpai? I thought you siad you wanted me to come with you somewhere?" she asked.

"Oh right! Are you done, Saku-chan?" he asked. Sakuno nodded, "Then, we're going somewhere now." he said as he stood up, followed by Sakuno. They threw their drinks on the garbage can and walked away.

When they were more than ten meters away from the rustling bush, 6 people came out with a sigh and followed them. One of them, the youngest one, Ryoma stopped by the vending machine and took out a coin, he put the coin in and his favorite came out, Grape Ponta. Then followed his senpai-tachi.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late update! And I'd like to tell everyone that I'll be updating slower, since school is gonna start very soon so.. I won't be able to update that fast! Sorry! But please wait for the next chapter!  
I hope you all liked this chapter!  
Please review!


	10. Interesting Encounter

Contradictions

**Chapter 10-- Interesting Encounter**

flashback:  
_"Alright... Uhm, Syuusuke-senpai? I thought you siad you wanted me to come with you somewhere?" she asked._

_"Oh right! Are you done, Saku-chan?" he asked. Sakuno nodded, "Then, we're going somewhere now." he said as he stood up, followed by Sakuno. They threw their drinks on the garbage can and walked away._

_When they were more than ten meters away from the rustling bush, 6 people came out with a sigh and followed them. One of them, the youngest one, Ryoma stopped by the vending machine and took out a coin, he put the coin in and his favorite came out, Grape Ponta. Then followed his senpai-tachi._

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Heey!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! XD I hope you'll all like this chapter!  
I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**+-+-+-+-+**

"Senpai..." an auburn haired girl sweatdropped, "W-what are these clothes for?" she asked, hoping it's not his.

"Eh?" Fuji Syuusuke, sadist and genius, gentleman and handsome, likes blackmailing and is really good at tennis, an almost perfect prince except for the sadist and blackmailing part, is walking with our favorite brunette in stores, "They're for me, ofcourse."

The girl's eyes widened, "W-what?!" she exclaimed as she took out a flowery, frilly shirt out of a bag,  
"Y-you wear these?!" she stopped and imagined how he woud look like. _"Hmm... actually... he wouldn't look THAT bad... maybe even pretty... but... WHAT?!"_ she thought as she shook her head. _"No, no, NO! S-Syuusuke-senpai wouldn't wear these things... would he? But... he wouldn't look that bad actually... he could pass as a girl if he wears these things..."_ Sakuno was so confused.

Fuji just smiled at her funny reaction, but since he knew what Sakuno was thinking, and that she was already so confused, he decided to stop, "Haha, Sakuno-chan, I was kidding! They're for my sister." he said with a grin.

Sakuno looked at him and sighed in relief, "T-that's good..." she mumbled.

"C'mon, Saku-chan, I have something I want you to try on." Fuji said as he grabbed her hand and walked into a store. Unknown to them that there were 6 people who were watching their every move. And one of them was angry- scratch that, furious.. very, very furious.

_"How dare he grab MY Sakuno's hand like that! It seems like it's a real date! Grr... wait... did I say 'my'? Oh well, she's going to be MINE anyway... So he shouldn't grab her hand like that!"_ a very, very, jealous and annoyed Prince of Tennis thought as he stomped.

"There is 99.5 percent that Echizen is annoyed and jealous of Fuji and Ryuuzaki-chan and 0.5 percent that he wants to go to the bathroom." a voice interrupted our prince's stomping.

"Interesting... uwah! I-In-Inui-senpai!" Momo exclaimed, "Don't pop out of nowhere!"

Inui grinned, "Well, since Tezuka also came, I decided I should too, though I usually come spying when Fuji is here too. But since our captain is here, it might be interesting." he said as he wrote in his trusty notebook.

"Nya! Nya! Inui-chan! Isn't it obvious that Ochibi is really jealous?? It's so cuute, neh?" Eiji said as he jumped around Oishi and Inui.

"Yes, yes, Eiji... So calm down... you should too, Echizen... Hey, Inui." Oishi said as he put a hand on Eiji shoulder to stop him from jumping around so much.

"Hn.." Ryoma crossed his arms childishly.

"Fsshhh..." Kaidoh hissed and nodded at Inui.

Tezuka nodded too and Inui nodded back at them with a small smile.

"Let's go, nya!" Eiji suggested and everyone nodded, but they were missing their Ochibi, only to find him ahead of them already, "Nya! Ochibi! Matte!" Eiji yelled as he ran to Ryoma, followed by the rest.

They attracted alot of attention, Ryoma with his famous trademark cap and attitude, well... ofcourse they would attract alot of attention, all of them were very attractive and well.. who wouldn't notice them..? With Eiji's constant glomping and yelling to his team mates, Oishi's motherly act, Kaidoh and Momo's arguments, and at the back... the youngest and shortest one(even though he did grow taller, his senpai were still taller than him) with their stoic captain, and last but not least, a person with glasses who was writing intensely in his notebook.

"My, my, what do we have here?" a very familiar voice said. Everyone stopped and turned around to see-.

"Eh. It's the Monkey King." Ryoma bluntly said.

Yes, the "Monkey King"(no offense to anyone who is a fan of you know who), smirked, "I see you're back, Echizen." Atobe said as he held as rose and his team mates behind him.

"OH! Hey! It IS the chibi! Wow!! The last time I saw him was in tv!!" a very excited not so sleepy guy exclaimed, "Hey!!"

"Jirou. Calm down." Atobe said to the excited Jirou. He turned to the Seigaku team again, "I see that most of you are here... but, where is the other tensai? I know your team can't be complete without him." he said.

"I think I saw Fuji with a girl walking into some kind of store. It was a fairly beautiful girl too, has the same hair color as their old coach." Yuushi butted in. Ryoma twitched as he said, 'fairly beautiful girl'.

"Atobe." Tezuka said as he stepped up, "What are you doing here? In such a place for you to come."

Atobe smirked, "We were just having a nice walk.. right, minna?" he asked his team.

They all nodded. "Ne, Tezuka, I never thought you would stalk Fuji on his date." Yuushi said to him with amusement in his voice. Everyone snickered.

"Us too, actually!" Eiji added.

"Kikumaru." Tezuka's voice warned him.

Eiji laughed stiffly and hid behind Oishi. "So... who's the girl Fuji is with? Making your whole team to spy on them would make her someone important." Atobe added.

"Ah! It's Ryuuzaki-chan!" Momo replied.

"Momoshiro." Tezuka warned him again and sent Momo hiding behind Eiji who was hiding behind Oishi.

"Monkey King and his groupie of other monkeys(Sorry again for the fans of Hyoutei!). You're all in my way." Ryoma said in a rather irritated voice.

Atobe raised his eyebrow, "Oh? Why do you seem so irritated?" he asked.

"Cause you're in my way." he replied, "I don't want to lose track of those two."

"Oh?? Why?" Atobe continued to ask in curiousity, while the others were listening.

Ryoma gave him a short glare, "Cause I.. I don't want Fuji-senpai to take her away." he said as he started walking away.

Eiji and Momo grinned at eachother and high-fived, "Yeah! Way to go Ochibi! You finally realized!" Eiji exclaimed as the two ran to catch up with Ryoma.

Oishi, Inui, and Kaidoh smiled and followed them, and Tezuka sighed as he nodded to the Hyoutei regulars goodbye and followed his team mates.

Atobe smirked, "Hmm... interesting... a love-triangle including the two tensais from the Seigaku tennis club..." he muttered then walked away, followed by his team mates.

"Ohh.. I never thought Fuji and the Chibi would ever like the same girl.. the two seems so... different..." Yuushi said out loud, with Shishido nodding in agreement.

"We had such and interesting, yet amusing encounter with the Seigaku regulars today." Atobe added.

"Yeah! I wonder who the mini-Ryuuzaki-san would end up with..." Jirou added excitedly, "It makes me want to join them in spying instead of sleeping!"

Everyone became quiet and stared at Jirou, "You serious? You never get this excited about tennis.." Gakuto said to him. "Let alone Seigaku's love-triangle.."

"Hey, then why did Tezuka exactly come spying too?" Choutaro asked out loud.

_gasp_

"Maybe Tezuka likes the mini-Ryuuzaki too!" Gakuto replied, but he wouldn't really believe himself either... neither did his team mates.

"Hmm... That'd be more interesting though, wouldn't that be, Kabaji?" Atobe asked Kabaji.

"Osu." he replied in his deep voice.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating for so long!! I didn't know what to type and I was busy with school things too... I'm really sorry minna!  
But I hope you all liked this chapter! I might update slowly, but don't worry! I will continue to update, even if I update slowly..  
In this chapter I decided to put the Hyoutei regulars here since it would proabably make it more interesting... and about the 'unknown girl' sorry if you all want to know who she is soon, but not yet, k? So please keep on reading and wait for the next chappie! Thanks!  
Please review!


	11. What?

Contradictions

**Chapter 11 -- What...?**

flashback:  
_"Maybe Tezuka likes the mini-Ryuuzaki too!" Gakuto replied, but he wouldn't really believe himself either... neither did his team mates._

_"Hmm... That'd be more interesting though, wouldn't that be, Kabaji?" Atobe asked Kabaji._

_"Osu." he replied in his deep voice._

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Heey minna-san!!! I am really really really sorry for not updating in like... forever!! Please don't hurt me! But I hope you'll all like this chapter!  
I wanna thank everyone who reviewed!! I'm happy people still like my fic! And I hope you will all continue to like and read it! XD  
I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. :)

**+-+-+-+-+**

Guess what our Prince of Tennis and his teammates are doing? Spying on their other teammate's so-called "date" as our Prince is starting to think right now too. Because.. right now, Syusuke Fuji and Ryuzaki Sakuno are eating in a restaurant and everyone who looks at them thinks that the two of them are such a cute couple.

Ryoma glared at every person they passed who giggled at the sight of Fuji and Sakuno together... side by side.. laughing together... Eiji and Momo would laugh at Ryoma's reactions, though also kind of surprised by Fuji's.

"So, Saku-chan... What do you want to eat?" Fuji asked Sakuno with his usual smile on.

Sakuno looked at the menu then thought for a moment, "Umm.. eto.. Caesar Salad and Iced Tea?" she said, looking unconvinced by what she just picked.

Fuji smiled at her then to the waitress who was standing right beside their table, waiting for their orders and who was also staring at Fuji with hearts on her eyes, "Right, two spaghetti's, one caesar salad, and two iced tea's please," he said with his charming smile.

The waitress turned red from head to toe and nodded then ran off to the counter and she entered a door only for staff members. From inside, you could hear her squeeling. Sakuno sweatdropped, "S-Syuusuke-senpai... did you do _that_ on purpose?" she asked.

He turned to her, "Hm? Do what on purpose?" his voice sounded very innocent, but his face sure didn't look innocent, with his eyes partly open, you could see his amusement, he also had his sadistic smile.

Sakuno's lips twitched, "N-nevermind.. um.. how come you ordered _two_ spaghetti's? Their servings are pretty big... are you gonna eat both of them?" she asked.

"Haha, ofcourse not, you're gonna eat one of them," he said, with a hint of amusement obvious in his voice.

"E-ehhh...." Sakuno mumbled to herself.

After another minute of waiting for the waitress, someone finally came out of the door when the squeeling finally died down. But instead of the other waitress who took their orders from before, a different waitress gave them their orders with a friendly smile and she didn't seem to have fallen in love at first sight with Fuji, and Sakuno was surprised.

The waitress handed out their spaghetti's and the caesar salad. She came to the counter and took another tray with their drinks in it, she carefully put down Fuji's drink beside his plate and she put down Sakuno's drink next, but someone seemed to have yelled her name from inside the staff room and she spilled the drink on Sakuno's shirt. She seemed to have smiled there for a second but her face changed into a guilty, sorry look, "Oh! Oh my! I am so sorry! I'm going to get you something!" she said as she ran back to the door with a smirk on her face.

Ofcourse, our sadist didn't miss that. His eyes opened slightly then closed again, "Saku-chan... are you alright? Here, I'll lend you this shirt." Fuji took out one of the shirts he bought then gave it to Sakuno, "You can changed into that, I'll take care of the things here." he said with a smile.

Sakuno looked at her soaked shirt then at Fuji, she smiled at him, "Thank you very much, Syuusuke-senpai! And also sorry for causing you trouble.." she said.

"It's alright, you can go change, the drink is really cold, you're gonna get sick if you don't change soon." Fuji said.

Sakuno smiled thankfully at him, she gladly took the shirt and ran to the bathroom. Unknown to her and the rest she was followed by someone.

Fuji's smile faded as soon as Sakuno turned at the end of the corridor. He saw a few waitresses peek from behind the door, they shut the door close then came out one by one, there were three of them.

The first one had black hair and blonde highlights with long straight hair, her face was obviously fully covered with make up. Waitress1(that's what I'm gonna call her) adjusted her cleavage a bit then smiled seductively at Fuji. She held a rag on one of her hands.

The second one had medium-length ash-brown hair, her face was also fully covered with makeup. Waitress2 smirked at Fuji then winked as she held up a tray with drinks on it. She was the waitress that spilled a drink on Sakuno.

And the third waitress had short blonde hair and was shorter than Waitress1, like the other two waitresses, her face was also covered by makeup. Waitress3 half-smiled at Fuji and also adjusted her cleavage, she was holding a mop on one of her hands. She was also the one who took their orders.

"Neeh... I'm sorry for spilling a drink on your _little_ friend..." Waitress2 said while blinking her eyes and trying to look cute. But obviously.. it didn't work, "Here are your new drinks.." she said as she put a drink in front of Fuji.

"Yeah... we're sorry for our friend's accident." Waitress1 said with a ''sweet'' smile, "Here, I'll clean up your table for you." she said as she smirked and purposely leaned in towards the table, which gave Fuji a full view of her cleavage.

"I'll clean up the rest on the floor," Waitress3 said with a wide smile. She also leaned in towards the table and gave Fuji a full view of her cleavage also.

Fuji kept his eyes close and his smile on, "Yes, thank you.. you are all very nice here.." he said. The waitresses looked at him then to eachother and smiled. "It's like, you all want to invite me somewhere."

Waitress1 looked at him then smiled, "Well, yes," she stood up properly, "We'd like to invite you to-"

"I'm sorry, I won't be able to come." Fuji quickly said.

"Ehh?? Why's that?" Waitress2 tried to sound cute and whiny.

"Yeah.. why don't you want to come?" Waitress 3 added with a ''cute'' pout.

"Because.... I don't want to go anywhere else near you damn sluts." Fuji replied, with the same smile on his face.

The waitresses twitched, "A-ah/Eh/Huh?" was their reaction.

Fuji's prince-like face definitely _did not_ fit what he just said, "Are you deaf? I dont want to come anywhere near you three. I also don't like you.. TRYING to get me to a bed. That won't happen."

They turned red from head to toe and ran to the staff room. Fuji chuckled, "So entertaining, though annoying.." he said. Fuji grinned and said, "I could hear your whispers, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Kaoru-chan."

"N-no you can't!" a whispery, cracked voice said to him, "Y-you're.. you're... uh... Eiji-senpai.. help!" it sounded like it was begging.

"U-uh.. you. y-you're only d-dreaming!" a different whispery voice added.

"Idiots... he already figured it out.. fsshhh..." another whisper was heard.

"95% chance that he already knew since before I came." another voice pointed out.

"R-really? How come Fuji didn't say anything though?" a different voice asked.

"There's another 99.9% chance that he wanted to see what would happen." the same voice from before pointed out again.

"Oh.."

"Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui, and Oishi. Fuji already found out, we can stop now." a stern voice commanded them.

"H-hai!" were the answers of the whispery voices.

One by one, people came out from behind a wall. Momo first, with Eiji behind him, Kaidoh after, Inui next, then Oishi, and the last person that came out was Tezuka, who had his usual stoic face.

"H-hey, Fujiko-chan!" Eiji greeted as he scratched his head.

Momo half grinned, "Hello, F-Fuji-senpai!"

"Good afternoon, Fuji." Inui said as he scribbled on his handy notebook.

"Fsshh.." Kaidoh added with a nod.

Tezuka looked at Fuji and gave him a nod as an acknowledgement.

"Hello, F-Fuji.." Oishi said to him with a crooked smile.

"Looks like you're all caught... eh?" Fuji grinned at them and opened his eyes, which clearly showed his amusement.

The regulars all looked away, and had a wierd face, excluding Tezuka who sighed and sat down in front of him.

Tezuka looked at Fuji and sighed again, "Now.. Fuji, would you like to explain why you would take Ryuuzaki-chan to a _"date"_?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Fuji grinned a sly grin at them which sent all of them, including Tezuka, shivers down their smile, "Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because it seems interesting." Fuji simply replied.

"Huh?!" were Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Oishi's reaction.

"Hahaha," Fuji chuckled, "I wasn't exactly kidding, but that's not the real explanation. I wanted Echizen to finally notice his feelings.. But I guess he already did. I just wanted to see his reaction to Sakuno-chan's _"date"_. Speaking of Echizen... where is he?"

"Eh?" Eiji looked around the room and so did the others, "Waah... don't tell me Ochibi left! He probably couldn't take Fujiko-chan being so... boyfriend-like to Ryuuzaki-chan!" he said as he pouted.

"Even I didn't notice Echizen leave... there's 55% chance that he went somewhere else and 45% chance that what Eiji said was right." Inui added.

"Anyway... Anything else you want to say to us before Ryuuzaki-chan comes back, Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji chuckled, "It seems like you want to know more about what I'm thinking in my... mind," he opened his eyes slightly and had a serious face on. His expression made everybody else's become serious too, they all took a seat around Fuji and told him to continue. "Kaidoh." he suddenly said in a serious tone.

Kaidoh gulped, "W-what?" he asked.

"Did... Osakada-chan.. break up with you?" Fuji asked.

Everyone fell silent, even Momo, who would've normally teased him about girls breaking up with Kaidoh. Kaidoh looked down, "Yeah..." he replied quietly.

"What?" were the others' reactions, even though Tezuka didn't say anything, he looked quite surprised too.

Kaidoh's expression was sad, it was also surprising.. very surprising. "I actually don't know why.. she just.. said, 'I.. can't be with you anymore..'" he said.

"Kaidoh, is there anything else you noticed about her during this last few... days or weeks" Fuji asked.

He was quiet for a moment to remember, "Uh... yeah.. I guess so... When we started dating.. she would always call.. atleast 4-10 times a day, and...." Kaidoh paused.

"..and....?" asked the others, excluding, Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui.

"The day before we went back to school.. when the three of you(the time during the 1st chapter) all met with Ryuuzaki-chan and her.. She only called 2 times.. then, the day Echizen came back, she called only once, then a couple more days, she called once, she didn't call for a day.. and then, the next time I saw her... she broke up with me..." Kaidoh told them.

They were all silent for a bit, until Momo's cellphone started ringing. Momo quickly excused himself from them and answered his phone as he walked outside of the restaurant, "H-hello?" he answered. He gasped loudly as he heard loud shouts.. or more like screeches, coming out of his phone and put it inches away from his ear, "A-Ann?! What's wrong?! W-what happened?! Calm down will you?" he asked worriedly as he put his phone closer to his ear, which was a bad idea. Momo almost dropped his phone as he heard louder screeches were heard.

People who were only passing by and heard the loud screeches from Momo's phone quickly walked away. "Ann! Calm down!" Momo told her, "Where are you? ... What? You're only a few minutes away from where we are. ... I'm with my senpai-tachi in the Italian Restaurant here, oh okay, I'm outside." Momo looked around and saw a lightbrown-haired girl running towards him and he hang up his phone. "Ann! What happened?" he said as he quickly hugged Ann tightly.

Ann hugged him back and pulled away and looked at him, "Y-your senpai-tachi are here right?" she asked as she looked in the restaurant with worried eyes.

Momo nodded, "Yeah, let's go inside and explain to us what you saw.. or heard.." he said as he opened the door for her and they both went inside and took a seat.

Ann looked at the others and gave them a small nod, "G-good afternoon.." she greeted them, "Where's Saku-chan?" she asked.

"She's in the bathroom right now.. and I think she's going to come out soon. Can I ask all of you to hide for a while?" Fuji asked them politely. They all nodded in response and hid where they used to hide before Sakuno went to the bathroom.

After a few seconds, Sakuno did come out, with a slightly flushed face, wearing the shirt Fuji gave her and her hair was let down and was not in her usual braids from before she came in the bathroom, "S-Syuuuke-senpai.. sorry for making you wait.. but.... C-could I go home right now? I'm not f-feeling that well..." she said, not sounding sad, worried, scared or anything.. just a bit embarassed and nervous.

Fuji raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but... I'm sorry I can't walk you home... Yuuta just called before you went out and asked me to visit him in his school with some things he wanted, or.. I'll just come with you and-" he was cut off.

"N-no! It's alright! Thank you for today! I had fun! Say hello to Yuuta-kun for me!" Sakuno bowed to him and smiled, "Sorry for.. what happened by the way.... See you, Syuusuke-senpai!" she bowed again and ran out of the restaurant.

Fuji's smile disappeared, "Minna.. you could come out now." he said.

The others came out and sat where they sat before and became quiet, waiting for Fuji to say something, "Okay, Ann-chan... could you say what you wanted to say?" he asked.

Ann nodded, "It's.. it's about Tomoka-chan..."

Everyone' thoughts were the same, _"Osakada-chan/Tomoka?"_

"W-what happened?" Kaidoh asked worriedly.

"A-ah! K-Kaidoh-san! Don't be nervous... n-nothing bad happened to Tomoka-chan.. I guess... But.. something bad might happen to Saku-chan instead..." she said. Everyone had a confused look(not including Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui ofcourse). "I heard her talking to some girls from famous gang.. the... the... C-_C.B.B._(obviously I made it up... I won't really put a real gang's name here.... and I know it's a not a pretty good name either...).." Ann paused and looked at the others' reactions.

Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh, and Inui raised an eyebrow, and the rest had their mouth hung open. "Did you hear what they were talking about?" asked Fuji suspisciously.

"U-uh...." Ann looked around nervously, "T-they are planning some-something for... uh.." she whispered the last part and the others leaned in to hear, "they're p-planning on d-doing something b-bad... really bad.. on S-Saku-chan..."

"What?" Most of them mumbled right after she finished. _"C.B.B...? Osakada...? Plan...? Sakuno...?!"_

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Yes.... I know I haven't updated for months.... please don't kill me!!! Volleyball ended a month and a half ago... but we still had to prepare for our Christmas Concert, and the concert was yesterday, so it's done!!! Thank goodness, eh? Anyway... I am really sorry for not updating for a long time!  
But I am less busy now, but I still am, there are still exams and tests and the holidays and other things! But I won't stop this fic unless I really have to!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I made it a bit longer than the rest for my apology! And please wait for the next chapters! ;)  
Please review! :)

**Merry Christmas **and **Happy New Year!!!** :)


	12. Love

Contradictions

**Chapter 12 -- Love**

Flashback:

_"U-uh...." Ann looked around nervously, "T-they are planning some-something for... uh.." she whispered the last part and the others leaned in to hear, "they're p-planning on d-doing something b-bad... really bad.. on S-Saku-chan..."_"C.B.B...? Osakada...? Plan...? Sakuno...?!"

"What?" Most of them mumbled right after she finished.

I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

Hello again minna-san! I apologize for not updating in.. half a year.. I think? I am so sorry! But I had trouble with what to put in this chapter... forgive me! .  
Anyways... I don't know if some people even remember this fiction.. but hopefully, to the people who still read this, that you'll all like this chapter! (:

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Having sneaked away from his senpai-tachi, and sneaked after the auburn-haired girl, our Prince waited for a certain girl. He didn't go inside the bathroom of course, but he waited outside in the hallway. He thanked God that the men's bathroom was also in the same hallway, because if not, he would really seem like a pervert (a good-looking pervert at that! :P).

Ryoma uncomfortably paced around the hallway, as people passed by him, giving him wierd stares. Aside from teenage girls, who gave him flirty smiles. He sighed, _"Can't she please hurry it up more...?"_ he thought as an elderly woman who came out from the bathroom gave him a suspicious look then walked away. _"She might even tell the staff about some 'suspicious-looking-guy' pacing around outside the bathroom doors."_ he had put on his hood, after a couple of girls passed by him giving him the same flirty smiles. But now, he looked even more suspicious than just some guy waiting outside the bathrooms.

When the girl he was waiting for finally came out of the bathroom, he couldn't help to smile from relief. Then when she noticed him and stared curiously at Ryoma, who was also staring back at him, "Ano.. R-Ryoma-kun! You guys also followed us here?! Oh- eh.. ahh.. I-I meant-" she started stuttering and turning pink.

He raised an eyebrow, "You knew we following you two? Since when?"

Sakuno nodded, "H-hai.. um.. since we were in the park. I-I admit.. you and the senpai-tachi r-really can't stay really quiet for more than a couple of minutes.. aside from Tezuka-senpai," she giggled, "May I ask w-why you guys were following us?"

He remained quiet for a while, thinking of a proper answer without having to tell her he was jealous. A minute passed and she opened her mouth, about to say something, but he cut her off, deciding on ignoring her question. Ryoma took her hand and moved her away from the door and closer to him, he leaned in, his cheek was almost touching hers and his hand took one of her braids and undid her braid, "I like it better when you leave your hair down," he muttered in her ear and stepped back, he took her other braid and undid it too, he smiled a small smile, "much better..."

The poor girl had her heart beating so fast, with her face redder than a tomato, "A-ah.." was all she managed to say, though she wanted to say much, much more. It was too much for her, the world seemed to stop as soon as he took her hand, his face so close to hers, his hands undoing her braid, and then that smile. _"O-oh.. my.. God.. I... wow.... so... shocking..."_ It was a small smile, but that same smile took her breath away.

Ryoma hid his amusement to her reactions, wanting to grin. _"Cute."_ he thought. "Ryuuzaki," he called her.

Sakuno looked at him, her face still slightly red, "H-hai, Ryoma-kun?"

"I don't like Fuji-senpai being so close to you." he said to her, quite bluntly too.

"Eh?" she was surprised at what he had just said, very surprised.

He walked past her, saying, more like ordering, "Meet me in the shop right beside this restaurant after you tell Fuji-senpai that you're going home. If he says he'll walk you home tell him it's fine and that you're going to see a friend or something. Jaa'."

She stared at his back until he turned and left the hallway. Sakuno immediately ran back to the women's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was still red and her hair was a bit messy. She blinked and couldn't help but smile, she combed her hair with her fingers, fixing her messy hair. _"W-was that really Ryoma-kun?"_ Sakuno headed out the door and towards the table Fuji was.

"S-Syuusuke-senpai.. sorry for making you wait.. but.... C-could I go home right now? I'm not f-feeling that well..." she said, sounding a bit nervous and embarrassed. Her face still slightly pink from what happened earlier.

Fuji raised an eyebrow, Sakuno gulped mentally, _"I reaalllly don't like lying to Syuusuke-senpai.. He could practically see if anyone if lying.... It's kinda freaky..."_

"Yes, but... I'm sorry I can't walk you home..." he said, "Yuuta just called before you went out and asked me to visit him in his school with some things he wanted, or.. I'll just come with you and-" Sakuno cut him off.

"N-no! It's alright! Thank you for today! I had fun! Say hello to Yuuta-kun for me!" Sakuno bowed to him and smiled, "Sorry for.. what happened by the way.... See you, Syuusuke-senpai!" She bowed again and ran off, feeling guilty that she had lied to her caring senpai who gave her his sister's shirt so she won't get sick then running off to another guy who was his kouhai, _"I.. feel so bad...."_

Sakuno stopped outside the door of the restaurant, "Which shop is it?" she ran to the shop on the right side of the restaurant and entered, it was a pet store. She looked around, seeing about 3-5 little kids and 3 elderly people, but not Ryoma, she wondered why Ryoma could be in there anyway, then remembered he had a cat, Karupin, she smiled as she remembered the cat.

She looked in the "Cats' Section" of the store and happened to actually find the person she was looking for, he was looking at kittens, they looked like mini Karupins. He was playing with them, he had something similar to what he plays with Karupin at home and he used it to tease the little cats. And one more surprising thing, he was actually smiling, it wasn't a wide smile or anything.. just a small, sweet smile.

She grinned, "Ryoma-kun!" He turned to the source of the sound, his smile gone and was replaced by his indifferent facade.

"Ryuuzaki," Ryoma nodded at her and motioned her to come stand beside him.

She walked to him and asked, "W-why did you want me to come here?"

The boy was quiet for a while, as he continued to play with the kittens, ignoring her question again, "What do you think of these kittens?" he asked.

She sweat dropped, _"Another question ignored eh?"_ , "I think they're all cute, they look like the mini-version of your cat. 'Karupin', right?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He opened the cage and took out one of the kittens, then closed the cage again. He petted the kitty with his hand, "Karupin was this small when we first got her(Karu's a girl.. right? I'm not too sure..), and I was 7 years old at that time," Ryoma handed the kitten to Sakuno, who gently carried it and smiled.

"He's so cute. I wonder if Baa-chan will let me get a pet who doesn't need an aquarium," she thought out loud and with a sweet smile on her face.

Ryoma couldn't help but smile, "Do you want to get him?" he asked.

Sakuno looked up at him in surprise and nodded with a pout, "Yeah.. but I don't think Baa-chan will let me."

"Actually, Karupin might get babies soon, I was here to look for things that she might need. Do you think your grandma could let you have one of them? If not, you could just drop by my house to look at them anytime if you want," he suggested.

She looked more surprised, "E-eh? But.. wouldn't that be troublesome for you? I-I mean.. if I always come over and see.." she looked at the kitty and continued to pet it gently.

"It'll be fine, my family would probably be happy to see you," he said, _"Specially that perverted Oyaji.. He'd probably tease me non-stop every single day though.. But it'll be worth it, if I could see her a lot more."_ "Besides, you could also play tennis with me there too. I'm sure your grandma will be fine with that, she comes over from time to time too."

"Really?" Sakuno brightened up, "T-then, I'll go ask Baa-chan when I get home today," she smiled widely at him and noticed something, "Ryoma-kun, I don't think I've actually heard you talk this much before."

He looked at her, kind of shocked, "Hn.. I guess," his cheeks turned a bit pink and he turned away, not wanting her to see.

Sakuno noticed his face, and she giggled, "How cute, even Ryoma-kun could get embarrassed."

Ryoma turned to her and pinched her nose, "I'm not a robot you know, I'm also a human being," he said with a smile.

She blushed, turning more than 10 shades of red and pink, she had seen him smile more than three times in a day, plus hearing him talk to her so much than before, she giggled, "Yeah, even Ryoma-kun could get embarrassed too, eh?" as she pinched his cheeks with a grin.

Just then, an elderly couple walked into the section and smiled, "Aw, aren't they a cute couple. It's so nice to be young again," the woman said to her husband who nodded.

The two let go of each other and blushed madly then looked away, Sakuno opened the cage and gave the kitty one last pet before putting him back.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma, whom she found was looking at her, she smiled sweetly at him, "Ryoma-kun, call me Sakuno, 'kay?"

He smiled back, "Hn, Sakuno."

She was shocked at how much him saying her name affected her, her face heated up once again and she looked down at her feet, _"Such.. a familiar feeling..."_

"Sakuno, do you want to come over and see Karupin?" he asked.

She quickly looked up at him, "Hai! If it's okay, that is."

"I asked you because it's okay, don't be so formal anymore," he said as he started to walk away, "Come on, I just need to buy some supplies for Karupin."

"Okay," she followed him with a smile plastered on her face.

When Ryoma had finished buying Karupin's supplies, the two were walking together, but Ryoma was in front of Sakuno, so nobody thought Sakuno was walking with him. Suddenly a drunk guy, around his mid-twenties walked up to Sakuno and said, "Hey babe, want -hiccup- to come with -hiccup- me?" he grabbed Sakuno's wrist and pushed her to the wall.

"R-Ryoma-" she called him but was cut off by the drunken person.

"Ryoma? Who's he? Well -hiccup- whatever, you're quite -hiccup- cute y'know?" his arms slid around Sakuno's petite waist, "-hiccup- Hot too, how old -hiccup- are you, babe?" he asked as he leaned in towards her.

Sakuno's eyes teared up, "L-Let go! Stupid jerk! You're drunk! You're probably more than 10 years older than me! Lemme go you freaking bastard!" she tried to push her away, not caring if anyone she knows hears her swear.

When the guy opened his mouth about to say something, he was suddenly flown away as a fist landed on his face, "Fuck off, she's with me." a voice said, and it sounded awfully angry, "Come on, Sakuno."

Her heart beat faster and tears fell from her eyes, showing her relief, "Ryoma-kun! I thought you didn't hear me call out your name! I-I..."

Ryoma sighed, "Honestly, I didn't even know you called out my name.. Sorry about that... But I heard you yell out and swear, that's when I saw him," he said, still looking a bit pissed off, "As soon as I saw the bastard even that close to you I wanted to punch him alot more than that. Well.. enough about him, are you alright? What did he do to you?"

Sakuno smiled at him, "H-he just put his arm around my waist... You stopped him from doing anything else.. Thank you, Ryoma-kun!" she said.

He took her hand and intertwined his with hers, "Now, no one can take you away from me," he said as his other hand brushed her bangs away from her pretty face and he leaned in, closing the space between them as their lips met.

She was surpised as hell when he did that, but she was happy, she closed her eyes then they pulled away from eachother, "R-Ryoma-kun..." she mumbled as she looked at him.

The two blushed again and looked around, noticing that some people _did_ see them, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." he said as he continued walking, his hand still holding hers.

"I-it's fine.." she replied, looking at the ground as she walked beside him. Sakuno felt his hands tighten his hold on hers.

"Oh yeah, is your grandma gonna be fine with you still out? It's probably almost around 7," Ryoma asked her, acting as if nothing happened just a few minutes ago.

Sakuno noticed that it was getting dark, "Yeah, I think she trusts Ryoma-kun alot. She knows I'll be fine if I'm with Ryoma-kun," she replied.

"Hn, but your grandma doesn't know you're with me," he reminded her.

"Oh.. that's right, I'll call her right now," Sakuno took out her phone and dialed her home phone's number.

_"Hello?_" - Sumire

"Baa-chan!"

_"Oh, Sakuno! Where are you?"_

"I'm with Ryoma-kun right now. We're-"

_"Ryoma's with you? Are you coming home right now?"_

"Hai, he's with me. But no, we're going to his house right now and-"

_"Really...? Well, let me talk to him."_

"-sweatdrop- O-okay..." Sakuno sweatdropped and handed her phone to Ryoma.

"Hello?" - Ryoma

_"Ryoma! Where are you taking my dear granddaughter?"_

"I'm taking her to my house, she wants to come and see Karupin."

_"Oh alright. Be careful to NOT DO ANYTHING to her."_

"-sweatdrop- I won't.. I-"

_"Be sure she's safe and away from your father."_

"Don't worry, of course I know that."

_"Hahaha! That's right! Well take care of her! Let me talk to her now."_

"Hai.. Jaa' sensei," Ryoma hands the phone back to Sakuno.

"Baa-chan?" -Sakuno

_"Sakuno, becareful, alright?"_

"Hai, don't worry Baa-chan."

_"When are you gonna be home?"_

"Um.. Maybe around 8:30 or so?"

_"Okay. Let me talk to Ryoma again."_

"Okay." Sakuno gave her phone to Ryoma again.

"Sensei." -Ryoma

_"Ryoma, I don't really care when my granddaughter comes home, it's not that I don't care about her. But as long as I will see her again tomorrow, safe and sound and without a scratch."_

"Hai.."

_"And.. don't let anyone else walk her home. And definitely _not_ your father _or_ Ryoga, if he is even there."_

"I don't even want those two to be in a 1 meter radius of her."

_"Hahaha! Good! That's good! Well, make sure you walk her home safely. Let me talk to her again."_

"Hai, bye sensei." Ryoma hands back Sakuno's phone.

"Hello?" -Sakuno

_"Sakuno, I'll see you when you get back, okay? Bye!"_

"Okay, see you later Baa-chan. Bye bye!" Sakuno closes her phone and puts it back in her pocket.

"Sorry about that, Ryoma-kun. She was probably saying 'Make sure she's safe and sound' or something like that right?" she asked him.

He smirked at her imitation, "Yeah, something similar."

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived in front of his house. Ryoma opened the door and simply said, "Tadaima."

Sakuno entered after, "Sorry for intruding.." she nervously said.

"Ryoma-san! It's dinner time in half an hour could you-" a girl with dark blue hair in her early twenties stopped as she saw a girl behind him and gasped, "Oh my! Obaa-san! Ryoma-san brought home a girl!" she announced.

After a few seconds you could hear someone running towards them, "Really?! What's her name?" a woman's voice yelled out and someone appeared behind Nonoko, "Oh! It's Sumire-chan's granddaughter! Sakuno-chan, was it? It's been a long time!" a woman with brown hair tied up in a bun excitedly asked.

Ryoma sighed, "Okaa-san, Nonoko-neesan, you're scaring her," he said to them.

Sakuno sweat dropped, "M-my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. It's nice to meet you." she bowed.

"I'm Ryoma's mother, Echizen Rinko. And this is Ryoma's cousin, Meino Nonoko," Rinko said to her with a gentle smile.

Nonoko noticed that they were holding hands, she grinned widely, "Is she your girlfriend?!" she asked.

The two teenagers froze and their cheeks heated up. "N-no!" they both said at the same time and let go of eachother's hands.

Rinko laughed, "Alright, alright! Sakuno-chan, Ryoma, you two could come down later and eat dinner together okay?"

"Eh? But-" once again, Sakuno was cut off.

"Hai, we'll come down and eat when it's ready. Do you want me to come to the temple and call the pervert?" Ryoma asked.

"P-pervert?" Sakuno asked out loud, curious of who he meant.

Rinko and Nonoko laughed, "Right, it's his father. He calls him that alot because he always reads those "news papers" which has pictures of girls in them," Nonoko explained.

Sakuno blinked and then looked at Ryoma, "R-Ryoma-kun's _father_?"

"Hn. Follow me. Let's go to the temple," he said as he took off his shoes and carried them, "Take your shoes with you too."

Sakuno nodded and then followed him. She saw Nonoko and Rinko enter the kitchen, probably continuing to prepare the food. Ryoma went to the backyard and put his shoes back on, Sakuno did the same and they continued walking. They walked through a bush and then Sakuno tripped over a rock hidden under dried leaves, "Eh?". She saw Ryoma turn around and then she accidentally pushed him down with her.

The two found themselves in a very awkward position. Sakuno was on top of him, their faces were only centimeters away from eachothers, her hands were on his chest and his knee was in between her legs. Ryoma's eyes were staring at Sakuno's chocolate brown eyes, "Sakuno..." he muttered her name.

_"His eyes.. I've never noticed before.. but they're so... captivating.."_ She was staring back at him, "R-Ryoma-kun.." she whispered back.

Ryoma slowly started sitting back up, his eyes never leaving hers. Just then, something jumped on Sakuno's head, which made her kiss him. Their eyes widened, then soon calming down, Ryoma wrapped his arms around her and slowly and gently deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted about a minute before the two pulled away from eachother and sat up slowly. Sakuno stood up, followed by Ryoma. The two were madly blushing again.

"Meow!" a cat jumped up into Sakuno's arms, earning a gasp from the girl.

"Karupin!" Sakuno exclaimed, "S-so it was her who jumped on my head..." she whispered, hoping Ryoma didn't hear her. But unfortunately for her, he did. He smiled when he heard her and petted Karupin.

Karupin jumped from Sakuno's arms to Ryoma, "Karupin, go back inside, I don't think you should even go up and down the temple right now. We'll be back later," he said and the cat obeyed her owner as soon as Ryoma put her down.

Sakuno smiled at his actions. He took Sakuno's hands again, "Let's go." _"No... I don't like her... That's one thing I'm really sure of..... I.. love her."_

She blushed slightly, _"This feeling.." _she laughed quietly, _"I'm in love with the same person again..."_

Her laugh caused Ryoma to look at her, Sakuno noticed, "Haha, it's nothing, Ryoma-kun!"

**-+-+-+-**

"Oh yeah, Obaa-san, should we have told Ryoma-san that Ryoga is here?" Nonoko asked Rinko.

Rinko laughed, "Yes, but I think it'll be fine. He looks too happy to even get annoyed by that."

Nonoko laughed, "Yes, hopefully!"

* * *

**-+Chapter End+-**

Pleeasee don't hurt me! I am very sorry for not updating in such a long time, but hopefully many people liked this chapter! I was hoping that RyoSaku moments would make up, even just a bit! And this chapter.. I'm pretty sure was the longest one so far.. hopefully it did make up! Did it?????

Well, anyway, please continue on reading if you guys still like it! (Hopefully! :D) I'm really trying on updating faster, so please wait for the next one!

Luv you all and please review!!!


End file.
